Closer Than You Think
by Theaterlover13
Summary: Summary: When Kurt finds there's something seriously wrong with him and he's completely lost, can Blaine help him, or will Kurt accidentally push him away? Can their love keep them together? AU. KLAINE!
1. 1-Chess

**Hey guys! I'm trying something new; it's been kind of difficult. I've been writing this for a long time, because I've needed to go back and change things. This is a Klaine fic, so if you don't like Klaine, don't read it! ;D **

**Hope you guys enjoy. Give me some feedback, ask questions, anything! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned glee Klaine would still be together! **

xxxx

Summary: When Kurt finds there's something seriously wrong with him and he's completely lost, can Blaine help him, or will Kurt accidentally push him away? Can their love keep them together? AU. KLAINE!

_Kurt POV_

I opened my locker, wishing I had someone to talk to. I replaced my books with my bag and headed for the choir room. Everyone was already there; I was late. I hurried to my seat, and when I was seated Mr. Shue started.

I didn't pay attention; I just stared at my hands. I could feel someone's eyes on me, and when I looked up, Blaine quickly looked away quickly.

_Blaine was staring at me? Why?_ I checked my hair to make sure there was nothing in it.

We all sang a Christmas song together, during which I hardly even opened my mouth.

At the end we were dismissed, and I stood to leave.

"Wait, Kurt, I want to talk to you." Mr. Shue said.

I groaned inside and walked over to him. "Yeah?"

"I've noticed you've been acting down recently. Do you want to talk about it?"

I shrugged. "It's nothing. I'm just tired."

He didn't look like he believed me, and I didn't blame him. I wasn't great at lying. "Okay, but if you need someone to talk to, remember I'm here."

"Okay, Mr. Shue. Can I go now?"

He didn't look very happy, but he still responded with "Sure. Bye, Kurt."

"Bye Mr. Shue." I turned away, and saw that the room was still not empty. Quinn, Tina, Mike, Blaine, Sam and Rory were still here, doing some stuff. Blaine was staring, and when his eyes met mine, he dropped his eyes and turned to Tina again.

I started to walk from the room, but for a second everything spun in circles, and my head hit the floor. For a moment everything was quiet, and then someone said, "Kurt!" and everything went black.

xxxxx

"Kurt, it's your move."

I opened my eyes, and had a dizzying moment as the inside of my mind repositioned. I was sitting up, in a chair.

I was looking at a game board; chess. Someone sat on the other side, his brown eyes trained on me. We were in a small room, nowhere I recognized.

"Kurt, it's your turn. Are you gonna go?" Blaine said.

"What?" I looked at him. _Was I dreaming? _

"Go, it's your turn."

"Um... I don't know how to play chess."

He grinned. "I know that, you've already told me. But I just told you your options."

I looked at the board. None of the pieces looked familiar. "Um... Can you tell me again?"

He gave me a bunch of options, and I chose one of them. He took out the piece I had moved. I stared at him.

"What?" he said.

"Where are we?" I asked.

He looked at me, confused. He looked over his shoulder. "My house. Where else?"

"How did I get here?" I said.

He looked at me like I was telling him he had lettuce growing out of his ears. "You walked through the front door. You don't remember?"

"No," I said. "I don't."

"Okay," he said, shaking his head, "Maybe we should stop playing." He put the board away, and stood and then sat on the couch. He patted the spot next to him. I cautiously sat next to him, wondering what was wrong with him.

He looked at me. "What's wrong with you?" he said.

"I don't know." I whispered.

"Well, maybe I can help." he smirked, and he leaned forward and kissed me.

_Just like that! _

I was frozen for a second as his hands slipped around my waist and held me close to him. I couldn't move at all. We were hardly friends! One of his hands kept me held in place while the other tangled into my hair, clutching my face to his. He tasted amazing... But it seemed wrong. Why was he kissing...? I lost my train of thought as he laughed a bit, breaking the kiss, but he went right back to kissing me, grabbing my hand and bringing it up to his neck, where he left it and put his hand back on my face. Electricity shot through me, making my spine tingle. His other hand was on my waist, and my shirt was coming up a bit, his fingers brushing my skin. The heat of his fingers set my skin on fire.

Once I forced myself to remember my name I decided it was going a bit too far and pushed him off. "What the hell?" I said. "Where did that come from? You hardly talk to me!"

He looked kind of disappointed, and then confused. "What are you talking about? We talk every day."

"Uh, no, we don't."

"We go to coffee, almost every day."

"What?"

"Oh." he said, the confusion wiping off his face and a grin replacing it. He sure was attractive. "I get it."

"Get what?" I asked.

"You're playing a joke on me, aren't you? You're pretending you've forgotten every laugh, every conversation, every kiss?"

I couldn't breathe. Maybe _he_ was playing a joke on _me_?

I covered my mouth, feeling lost and like I was about to cry.

He looked heartbroken at my expression. "Come here," he said, and he hugged me. I hugged him back, and he sighed. "I'm confused." he said, pulling away.

"Me too." I whispered.

"Okay," he turned so he was sitting facing me, and I was facing him. "Let's talk. You say you don't know how we got here."

"Right. I just fell and blacked out, and I woke up here."

"Okay, what happened right before you fell?"

"Um... Mr. Shue asked me if I felt okay and I said yeah I did. He told me that I could talk to him if I ever needed someone to talk to, and I said okay, and when I was walking away, I guess I tripped cause my head hit the floor and I blacked out." I took a breath.

His eyebrows were pushed down low. "This was at school?"

"Yeah."

"I don't remember this happening... Was I there?"

"Yeah, you were. You were standing behind me."

"Did I say anything to you?"

"No. I told you, we hardly talk."

He sighed. "This is weird... You're a different Kurt than I came here with today. You certainly seemed willing to kiss me up in the hall."

I flushed. "It's not that I'm not willing..." I mumbled.

He chuckled. His hand brushed across my cheek, and I blushed even deeper.

"Then what is it?" he whispered.

All I could say was, "Who are you?"

"Blaine Anderson?" It sounded like a question.

"This isn't the Blaine I know." I said.

"It's the same Blaine you were kissing a minute ago!"

"I know but I wasn't... Me then!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't remember that. I just... I just... I don't know what to do." I said, feeling my eyes staring to water.

He saw the beginning of my tears and looked heartbroken. He was hugging me before I knew what was happening.

I smiled, and he pulled away, smiling as well. "Thanks." I whispered. "That helped."

He looked at me as if trying to decide what was different.

"Blaine?" I said, having a wild thought.

"Yeah?"

"What's the date?"

"It's the fourth."

_The fourth. What?! _

"The forth of what?" I said, feeling deathly scared.

"November."

"What?! No. It's the fifth of April."

"Um Kurt, it's definitely the fourth of November."

"Oh my god." I said, and then everything started to spin again. I slumped against Blaine, and he jumped, trying to hold me up.

"Kurt? Kurt?!"

I couldn't respond, because everything went black.

**Hope you liked it! Please review! Tell me something you liked, something you didn't like, maybe something that confused you? I'll update ASAP! **

**~CC **


	2. 2-Puppy Dog Eyes

_** Dog Eyes**_

I sat up abruptly and smashed my face into someone else's.

"Ow! Dammit!" I said, clutching my nose.

"Kurt, are you okay?"

I opened my eyes and saw that I was back in the choir room, people crowded around me. I saw Mr. Shue, Tina, Rory...

_Blaine. _

I couldn't stop looking at him. He was holding his nose; he was the one I had smashed into.

Mr. Shue helped me up, and said, "Are you okay? You just fell."

"Um..." I looked at Blaine.

It had to have been a dream. I hit my head and had a dream about kissing him...

"Kurt?" Mr. Shue said. Blaine shifted uncomfortably under my stare.

I turned back to Mr. Shue. "Um. I think..."

His expression turned serious. "Maybe you should go home, Kurt."

"Um, yeah I should." I said, and I turned and walked unsteadily out of the room.

I didn't make it four steps down the hall before I collapsed, and I scooted back so I was hidden behind some lockers. After a moment the rest of the people walked out of the choir room and I curled up with my face tucked into my knees hoping no one saw me.

I sat there for five minutes, while everyone's talking died down as they disappeared down the hall. I let the tears come out then, staining my pants as I tried to think of a way I wasn't crazy.

There weren't any.

I'm insane.

Great to know.

I cried harder, hugging my knees and wishing for sanity.

"Kurt?" someone said. "Kurt, are you okay?"

I looked up, wiping tears off of my face, and Blaine was standing in front of me, his hand reaching out towards me, his huge eyebrows creased in concern.

I dropped my head again. As much as I liked Blaine, the problem was that it would be hard to talk to him about this... Particular dream.

I heard him sit next to me. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, you'll think I'm insane." I mumbled into my arms.

"Well, that's okay. All the greatest people are completely insane."

I looked up. He was smiling.

I wiped off the tears again. "Thanks, Blaine."

"No problem. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Um... I think I'm insane."

"We've been through this." he laughed.

"Right." I chuckled a bit.

He grinned. "Alright! I got a smile out of you. Okay, you want to tell me?"

Of course now I'm smiling more, but his question killed it. My smile was forgotten as I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Okay..." I said, "When I slipped, I had this really weird... Dream. At least I think it was a dream. I don't know, it's so confusing..."

"What happened in the dream?"

Ah, the tricky part. "Um, I don't really remember, I just remember that it was like six or seven months in the future. It was really weird."

He quirked his mouth a little. "Well it has to be a dream, right?"

"Yeah I guess. But you know how you can sort of tell when you're dreaming?"

"Yeah?"

"I wasn't dreaming."

"Maybe it was just your mind playing tricks on you."

I sighed. "I guess."

"Are you feeling okay? You're kind of green."

"Uhm..." I felt nauseous again, everything spinning around me. I lost my grip on everything and face-planted into Blaine's shoulder. He caught me in surprise.

"Kurt?" but I couldn't respond. Everything went black.

xxxxx

I tried to gasp for air but I felt only water. Water rushed into my lungs and I coughed, bubbles erupting from my mouth and floating upward.

I had no idea where I was or which way was up anymore, because I was spinning and my ears popped. My lungs were bursting, but just as everything started to fade a hand grabbed my arm and started to drag me upwards.

The person dumped me on the cement, and I saw now that I was at a swimming pool, but it was empty, other than my savior. I coughed up water, trying to breathe.

"Kurt," the person gasped, "What the hell was that?"

I gasped for air, and I coughed up more water. "What... How did I... Oh my god."

I looked up, and saw Blaine; his eyes trained on me and water still dripping out of his hair into his face. I dropped my head back onto the concrete. "How did we get here?"

"Oh no not this again. Kurt, we walked through the gate." he said.

"No, I was just in the hall at school, there's no possible way I'm here right now."

"Kurt, we talked about this last night."

"The chess game?" I gasped, looking up.

"Yeah."

"Oh my god, I remember that. But then-"

"You passed out."

"Right and I woke up where I had passed out before. In the choir room. And it hadn't even been fifteen minutes and I passed out again, and now I'm here. What's the date?"

"The fifth of November." he said.

"Shit. This is insane. Blaine I think I've gone insane."

"Yes, you have! I don't understand this! You say you're from the past or whatever, but I don't buy it, Kurt! Stop trying to mess with me! It's not going to work, and I'm sick and tired of it!"

"I'm sorry." I said, feeling tears come up again. "I didn't mean..."

"Yeah you didn't mean. Stop it right now, I'm sick of it!"

"I can't stop it I don't know what's happening myself!"

"Well, then deal with it yourself!" He shouted, and he got up and walked away. It was then that I realized he was only wearing swim trunks, his upper body bare and, if I do say so myself, quite sexy.

I wanted to call him back, but I had nothing to say. I just curled up into a ball and cried, wishing he would come back but knowing he wouldn't.

I laid there until it was dark, and I fell asleep.

xxxxx

I woke up, and I didn't want to move. I felt comfortable and safe.

My head was lying on something warm and soft, and there was something else warm on top of my head.

"Mmmm."

"Kurt?" His voice said.

I opened my eyes, and it was dark. I didn't know where I was, and I sat up.

"Blaine?"

"I'm right here."

"Where are we?"

"Um, in my car."

Great. I had no way of knowing where-I guess _when_ I was.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah..."

"Well, you just passed out, so I carried you here."

_Ah, back in real time. _

"Is there water on my face?" I touched my cheeks.

"Yeah, I tried to wake you up. Nothing would wake you up."

"Blaine... I went back to the future."

"What happened?"

"Well, I was drowning, and you saved me. But then you got mad because we were talking and I didn't understand anything, because I'm not actually from there. You walked away and I... Kind of cried myself to sleep."

He hugged me, and I buried my face in his shoulder.

"Well I'm sorry for whatever... The 'me' in your dream does. That sounds a little awkward, doesn't it?"

I just nodded, laughing a little bit.

He smiled a bit, but then his face got serious, and he looked at me with his adorable puppy dog eyes.

"Well, I certainly hope you can forgive that Blaine for whatever he does. Can you?"

I smiled a bit, nodding.

"Okay." his smile replaced his serious face. "Do you need me to drive you home?"

"Oh no, I have a car-"

"You think I'm gonna let you drive after passing out? Come on Kurt get in the passenger seat."

"But then I can't get to school tomorrow..." I furrowed my eyebrows.

"I'll come pick you up. Okay? Okay."

I smiled. "Okay." I whispered.

I climbed into the front seat, and he started the car.

The drive was quiet, until I said, "How long was I out?" the sun was starting to dip low, but I didn't see a clock on the dashboard.

"Two hours... I was just starting to freak out. I didn't know who to call..."

"Oh... I'm sorry." I blushed.

"What's your phone number?" he asked suddenly, not looking at me. His fingers were tight around the steering wheel.

After a hesitation, I told him, and he nodded.

"I'll call you in the morning when I show up."

"Oh... Okay. Do you want me to write it down?"

He grinned, glancing at me. "You've seen me memorize songs in a day, and you think I can't remember you're phone number till we stop driving?" I could see his teeth as he chuckled a bit.

"Sorry…" I mumbled, flushing. "I guess I just wasn't paying attention."

His smile faltered a tiny bit, but he kept it up.

I played with my fingers. I couldn't wait until I got home...

I glanced at him, and he was staring out the windshield, his fingers still tight on the wheel and his jaw clenched. He had a nice jaw...

I shook my head and stared at my hands. I wasn't allowing myself to like anyone, since liking Finn had gone so wrong. I was NOT going to fall in love with Blaine... I mean, who knows if he's even gay?

But I couldn't completely shake the dream. The shadow of his lips on mine...

I clenched my eyes shut and fisted my shirtsleeve in my hand. No. No, no, NO!

The car stopped, and I opened my eyes.

"Thanks for the ride, Blaine. You're a good friend." I tried not to stress friend.

He smiled a little. "No problem. I'll see you tomorrow at seven?"

"See you." I said, and I closed the door.

I walked up to the door and searched for my key, listening to his car idling on the curb. Why wasn't he driving away?

I couldn't find my key! _This was starting to be seriously embarrassing..._

The door opened. "Where the hell were you?!" Finn shouted, angry.

I flinched. "I... I passed out... Blaine drove me home..." I looked down.

"Blaine?" he looked over my shoulder and gave Blaine a little cautious wave. I looked to see Blaine wave back, and then he drove away.

Finn glared at me for a minute, and then he turned and walked away, leaving me alone on the doorstep.

I walked slowly into the house, and I trudged to my room and collapsed on my bed after closing the door. I buried my face in my pillow, and sighed. Why did Finn yell at me? I didn't do it on purpose.

After a while I sat up and stared at my walls. I felt fine now... I wonder what was with those fainting episodes at school... Maybe I'm sick?

I stood and found a thermometer and stuck it under my tongue. No, I was fine. 98.4.

I started to set it on the dresser, but the door opened. The thermometer fell to the dresser with a clatter as Finn started to speak.

"Kurt! Why-"

I looked at him, my hand still outstretched, my eyes wide. The thermometer rolled to the edge of the dresser, but didn't fall.

His eyebrows furrowed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah..."

"Why were you taking your temperature?" he demanded.

"I... I wasn't..."

"Come on." he said.

"No, nothings wrong. I'm fine." I said.

He stared at me, unconvinced.

"Okay, I'm not... Completely fine."

He didn't say anything. He continued to stare.

"Okay, there's something seriously wrong with me. But whatever. Leave me alone."

He shrugged and started to close the door, and I hissed, "Don't you dare tell Burt or Carole."

The door shut.

I fell onto my bed, closing and rubbing my eyes. I hated my life.

Carole called me for dinner but I hollered that I wasn't hungry. I felt bad but I just needed to be alone.

I stared at the ceiling until I fell asleep.

**Did you like it? :) I hope you did. **

**Leave me some feedback! Thanks guys, for reading! :3 **

**~CC**


	3. 3-Blood

I woke up with a start. I glanced nervously around myself, wondering if I was where I should be. The thermometer was still teetering nervously on the edge of my dresser.

So I was where I was supposed to be. I put the thermometer away, and changed my clothes.

I checked the clock. I had a half hour before Blaine showed up...

I headed down the hall to the dining room and got myself some cereal.

Finn was eating a piece of toast, staring at the table with his eyes half closed. He must have not even noticed me. I washed my bowl and spoon and put them away.

I walked past Finn, who had called asleep on the table, and I shoved him. "Wake up." I said, and then I walked out to the living room.

I sat there. Nothing happened. I sighed in boredom and continued to stare at the wall.

Finn walked up. "Are you going to tell me?"

"What?" I said harshly.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" he responded.

"No," I said harshly, not looking at him.

"Why not?" he asked and I almost growled. He was really getting on my nerves.

"Because we aren't friends, Finn!" I shouted, standing up and spinning around. I glared at his shocked face for a moment, and then I grabbed my bag and walked to the door. "Tell Blaine I walked to school." I growled, and then I slammed the door.

I felt bad for Blaine, sure, but I couldn't stand another moment anywhere near Finn. I was going to do something rash... Like ruthlessly murdering Finn. Okay. I know I wouldn't do that, but still. I wanted to punch him in the face.

I was ten minutes away when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I nearly growled.

"Hi Kurt, where are you? Finn said you walked... I was going to drive you." he sounded sad.

"I couldn't stay in that house anymore." I said.

"Oh... Well where are you?" he brightened up. "I'll come pick you up."

"Oh, it doesn't matter. I'll just be late." I said.

"No, I don't want you to be late. It's my fault you don't have your car."

"But-" I said, but I had a sudden wave of dizziness. I put a hand to my head and fought against it.

"Kurt?"

"Um... I'm down the street... By the Mall." I panted. Another wave of dizziness, and I stumbled. _No! I'm not going to pass out! _

"Are you okay?" I could hear his car start.

"I... I think so..." my knees started to give out, and I said, "I think I'm going to pass out again..."

I didn't hear his response, because my phone fell from my hand and I hit the sidewalk.

xxxxx

"Kurt? Oh god, Kurt, please wake up."

I opened my eyes, and I saw Blaine's face, just inches from mine.

"Blaine?" I groaned.

"Oh god." he sighed, leaning back on his heels. "Are you okay?"

"Um... My head hurts..." I lifted a hand to my head, which was pounding.

"Here, let's get you inside."

"Where are we?" I asked.

He pointed up. "Um... My house? You must have hit your head pretty hard."

Ah! In the future again! Think fast! "Uh, yeah, I guess I did."

"Here, come here." he pulled me up, and wrapped an arm around my waist. He half-carried half-walked me to his house, and he opened the door and brought me inside.

"Um... how did I fall?"

He looked worried. "You tripped over the hose and your head hit the walkway. You don't remember?"

I shook my head.

"That's not very good... Here, come with me."

He pulled me to the bathroom, and had me sit on the counter. I saw myself in the mirror, and I looked different... Older? _What?_ _I have more hair…_

I could also see a bloody mark on my forehead, off to one side.

He mopped up the blood with a wet washcloth, and then he looked at it, squinting and leaning closer.

"It looks fine to me, I'm just hoping you don't have a concussion..."

My eyebrows creased.

"Do you want me to drive you to the hospital?"

"No, no that's okay." I said, standing. "I don't want to go to the hospital."

He caught me before I could fall. "Okay, maybe we won't go to the show. Lets stay here instead."

"Okay..." I whispered.

He helped me to his room, where he put me on his bed and walked over to his dresser. He pulled off his shirt and I stared in surprise and awe at his bare, sexy upper body. God, he was so hot.

I almost sighed when he put on a different shirt, buttoning it up and concealing his sexy upper half. He looked at me and caught me staring, and he laughed.

"Would you rather watch this show?" he chuckled, coming over to the bed.

I blushed and looked away as he climbed onto the bed next to me. He cuddled up next to me and took my hand.

"What do you want to talk about?" he said.

I shrugged, staring at his hands as he played with my fingers.

"Are you okay?" he said.

"Yeah, I'm fine.

I glanced around the room. There was a calendar on the wall... November.

He sighed. "We have school tomorrow."

"Yeah..."

"How's it going with Finn?" he asked. "You know, with Rachel... Going through what she's going through, he's gotta be tense."

What was Rachel going though? I thought. "Um, yeah. It's just... Hard to talk to him." good? Hopefully...

He nodded sympathetically, and I could've sighed in relief.

"What have you-" he started, but I couldn't answer any more questions without giving myself away, and I didn't want to make him mad again. So I turned and crushed my lips to his, grabbing the collar of his pajamas with the hand that wasn't in his.

After his moment of surprise, he melted into me, letting go of my hand and pulling me closer by my waist. His eyes slid closed, his lips moving against mine. I moved my other to his neck, and then up into his hair.

I broke away after a minute, and I looked down, blushing.

He chuckled, grabbing my hands. "Not that I'm complaining, but that was kind of random."

"Sorry." I mumbled, blushing deeper.

"Well I don't remember what I was going to say..."

We laughed together.

When am I going back? I fretted in my mind. I didn't have any of the answers he was looking for, I needed to get back...

He leaned back on the pillows, and I laid next to him, my head on his shoulder. I played with one of the buttons on his shirt. I didn't know how this Kurt acted! What was I supposed to do...?

"Wanna play would you rather?" he said randomly.

"Okay..." I said. This seemed like a relatively safe game.

"Would you rather sing with Rachel in her... Current state or date Finn?" he laughed.

"Um..." what was wrong with Rachel? I couldn't answer this... "Probably sing with Rachel." I said. "I don't know."

"Yeah, me too. I'm not sure. I mean though we probably wouldn't make it through a whole number..."

I looked down. Why wasn't I going back? And what the hell was wrong with Rachel? As I stared at the bed, I noticed an awkward looking scar on my left shoulder, and I wondered briefly where it could have come from, but Blaine interrupted my thoughts.

"Your turn." he said.

"Um... Would you rather... I don't know... I can't come up with one right now."

"I've got one." he said, turning his face towards mine and smirking. "Would you rather keep playing this or..." he inched closer until our lips were almost touching. "or kiss me?"

I knew which one the other Kurt would choose, since this Kurt and this Blaine were obviously dating... But I didn't want to... I felt like I was starting to like it too much. And I couldn't fall for Blaine! No no no-

"I'll take your silence as the second one." he chuckled, and his lips were against mine before I could fight it.

I rested my hands on his waist, and then shut down, not feeling, just letting him move me so he wouldn't think I was acting different than the Kurt that he thought I was.

After a while he broke away. He chuckled. "Sorry... I couldn't resist you." he smirked.

I blushed again, and he hugged me to him. I closed my eyes and snuggled into his chest, and then I let myself fall asleep. The last thought I had was about how safe I felt...


	4. 4-Secrets

"Kurt! Kurt, please wake up!" I could hear someone shouting. "Kurt, wake up please be okay."

I opened my eyes to Blaine's face, a lot different than I had just seen it. Instead of smiling, he had water on his cheeks. It must have been raining. His brown eyes were squinting beneath his triangular eyebrows, and his hand was pressing something against my forehead.

He saw my eyes open. "Kurt, are you okay? You passed out and hit your head."

"Um..." I tried to sit up, but he pushed me back down.

"No, stay there. I think you passed out again."

"Blaine..." I groaned.

"What?"

"I had another one of those dreams." I whimpered, feeling like I was going to cry.

"Was I in it?" he asked.

"Um... Yeah."

"What happened?" he asked as he helped me into a sitting position.

"Um... Just... I had fallen and hit my head and you cleaned it up and told me you thought I didn't have a concussion."

"So the Blaine in your dream is a doctor?" he said.

"No... You wanted to take me to the hospital but i didn't let you."

"Oh. Why didn't you let me?"

"Well I didn't know anything about the Kurt that I was supposed to be..."

"Oh. Right." he said.

"Okay... Wait how long was I out?" I asked.

"Only like ten minutes."

"Ugh. The time doesn't match up..." I squinted my eyes and wrinkled my nose.

"What do you mean?"

"I was there for like... An hour. So it doesn't make any sense that I was only out for like ten minutes."

"Kurt, 'there'? You don't honestly think that you're going to the future?"

_Yes_. I thought. "No, I just meant that like in my dream."

He shook his head. "Maybe you should see a doctor."

"Maybe I should." I mumbled, looking down.

He stared at me for a while, and then he said, "Come on, lets get you to school. I want to take you to the nurse."

"No, Blaine-"

"No is not an acceptable answer." he said sternly, pulling me up and dusting off my back. He helped me into his car, and started driving towards the school.

"Kurt?" he said tensely after a moment of silence.

"Hmm?"

"Was anything... Different in your dream? Like anything... Not usual to normal life."

Only making out with you. Did he know about that? "What do you mean?"

"Like..." He swallowed. "Like did I go to McKinley?" he kept his eyes on the road, his fingers so tight around the wheel they were white.

"Why wouldn't you be going to McKinley?" I said, staring at him.

He obviously regretted asking. "Oh, it doesn't matter." His eyes flashed to me.

"No, tell me." I demanded.

"No." his teeth were gritted. He glared at the road.

"No is not an acceptable answer." I quoted him.

He sighed. "No, Kurt, it doesn't matter."

"But it does!" my voice rose. "You can't just say something about the fact that you might not be going to McKinley in November and not say anything about it!"

He bit his lip, turning the wheel and pulling into the parking lot... Damn. "No, I'm not supposed to say anything."

"I can keep a secret." I whispered. I didn't realize that I had leaned forward until then. I sat back in my seat. "Really, Blaine."

He took a deep breath as he weaved through the parking lot, looking for a parking spot. His eyebrows were creased, like he was worried. He didn't meet my eyes. "I-I... It's just... If my dad found out..." he shuddered like he didn't even want to say it out loud.

"He won't find out." I said as he parked the car.

He turned and met my eyes for the first time, and he didn't say anything. He just stared into my eyes, and I couldn't break away.

After a moment he looked down. "It's just. I mean... My parents... My dad... Was talking about transferring me to Dalton..."

"Dalton Academy?" I gasped. "Like the all boys one with those silly blazers?"

"Yeah... I've heard they have a great choir. Called the Choristers or something."

"The Warblers."

"Right."

"But why?" I said, appalled.

He shrugged, looking out the window. "Come on, let's go. I want to take you to the nurse."

I pouted childishly, crossing my arms. He looked at me for a moment, and then he burst out laughing. My pout grew more pronounced.

"Come on, Kurt." he chuckled, climbing out of the car. I ungracefully followed him, getting tangled in the seatbelt. He walked next to me, looking worried. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I'm fine." I said, looking away. Why would Blaine transfer? He had good grades, he never got bullied, people loved his voice in glee...

Well he did say his parents. Maybe they thought he wasn't safe here? But in my dream, he still went to McKinley.

Or did he? I hadn't seen anything to show what school he went to. Maybe he didn't go to McKinley! No!

Why did that bother me so much? I thought. I mean, sure, I guess he's my friend. But not close enough for me to worry about him this much.

I pushed the thought from my mind. I could not afford to like him. I didn't want to break my heart any further.

I followed Blaine to the nurse, where she sat me down and took my temperature. I was fine, and she cleaned my head wound and had me watch a pencil that she moved around. She asked me a couple questions, and then finally decided that I was fine.

"Thank you." I said.

"Come on back if you're feeling dizzy, Kurt." she said.

"Okay."

Blaine was waiting outside, and he pushed himself off the wall when I came out. "Well?" he demanded.

"I'm fine." I shrugged.

He sighed. "Well you obviously aren't fine..."

"Yeah. I'm fine by the nurse's standards."

He frowned. "I'm sorry..."

"It doesn't matter." I said, looking away. "Come on, let's get to first."

"Kurt-"

"Let's go." I didn't turn, I kept walking.

"Kurt!" he grabbed my arm.

"What!" I exclaimed, turning around. He was right there, only inches away from me. Was... Was he looking at my lips? His eyes flashed back up to mine and I had no way of knowing.

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" I said.

"You're mad..."

"I'm not mad."

"Well then why..."

"I'm frustrated. Why do you have to transfer?"

"I might not..."

"But-"

"Kurt, let it go. I don't want to talk about it. I've only told one person... I feel too vulnerable when I tell people." He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked down.

I grabbed his jacket, on top of his shoulders, shaking him. He looked up at me. "Blaine, you can tell me! I don't tell people's secrets."

"But-"

"Blaine!"

"We have to get to first." he protested.

"We can cut first. Who cares? I have math. It's the easiest thing ever."

"I have-"

"English. Who needs English?"

He sighed. "Well..." he hesitated... "Where do you want to go?"

_Success_! "How about right here?"

"No... Too many people."

"The bleachers?"

He paused. "Okay."

He followed me to the bleachers, and I sat in the bottom corner. He settled nervously next to me.

"Well..." he said tensely, "Ever since I was really young... My dad had been... Not a nice person. Very... Strict I guess. He seems to enjoy yelling... And harsh words."

"Oh my god Blaine, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"But why do you have to transfer?" I asked.

"Well, he seems to despise me... I think he hates it when I'm happy. So one day I let it slip how happy I was at McKinley and the next day he told me they were transferring me to Dalton in a month..."

"What about your mom?" I asked.

He looked down, and he looked so sad and lonely right there that I reached over and grabbed his hand. He looked at my hand, and then up at me.

"My mom... I think she's..." he mumbled, "I think she's afraid of him..."

"Oh Blaine, I'm so sorry." I whispered, and I hugged him. "What can I do?"

"Just don't tell anyone..."

"I promise." I said.

He nodded. "Thanks…"

"Does he… does he hit you?"

He swallowed hard. "No." His voice wavered.

"Blaine, this is not something to be lying about!" I said, gripping his hand tighter.

"But it is…" He whispered. "If I'm going to lie about something that's what I should lie about."

"Blaine, no! Does he hit you or not? Tell me the truth." I demanded.

"He-"

I stopped him, pressing a finger to his lips. "Look at me." I whispered. He bit his lips and continued to look down. I put my hand underneath his chin and made him look at me. "Now tell me." I could see right through his hazel eyes.

"He…" his eyes searched mine, as if he would find the courage to answer there. "Only sometimes…"

"What?! So he does?!"

"Kurt!" He slapped a hand over my mouth. "Shush!" His eyes were wide, scared, and horrified.

I pried his hand away. "Blaine, this is not the kind of thing you keep to yourself! You need to tell somebody! We can get the social people, and they can get you out of there before he does something bad, you can go to-"

"No!" He said harshly. "No, Kurt! He hardly does it, and when he does he leaves me alone for a while, like he's guilty. It's usually when he's really drunk. Please, Kurt. Don't tell anyone. Cause if you do, then I'll have to go to a foster home and I'll be moved away and they won't like me, and I'll… I'll never see-" He got choked up, tears now streaming down his face, his hands shaking.

"Blaine, Blaine, shhh…" I said, hugging him again, and he tucked his face into my shoulder, crying. "It's going to be okay…" I whispered, and he just shook his head.

"You can't tell them. You can't." He said, pulling away to look into my eyes. I wiped away the tears on his face.

"Blaine you _have_ to tell someone."

"No, I can't. If he finds out, he'll- he'll…"

"Blaine, if you don't tell someone, _I_ will."

He looked at me for a moment, his eyes watering again. "You can't."

"I have to." I said softly. I couldn't just let him keep getting hurt.

"You promised." He choked out in a teary voice, another tear escaping and falling down his cheek.

"I know, I know I did, but Blaine, you can't just run away from this."

"How about I tell you next time he hurts me, and then we can talk about it then? It's been a while since he's done anything physical…"

I sighed. That seemed about the best that I was going to get.

"Kurt, if you tell anyone, I- I'll-"

"Blaine," I said sadly, "I know. I know, but I don't like it. And if I find out that he's hit you and you don't tell me I am going to be so angry. And you don't want to see me angry."

He nodded. He hugged me, and whispered, "Thank you, Kurt."

Wanting to change the subject, I asked, "How long do you have until you get transferred?"

"Well, I'm fighting it, and my brother's coming home for a while in a week, maybe he can help. But supposedly two weeks from yesterday..."

"Do you know anyone at Dalton?" I asked him.

"Yeah, Wes goes there, and he's pretty much my best friend... So I know a lot of his friends. Like Jeff and Nick and David..."

"Well at least you won't be alone." I mumbled. _But I will be._ I added in my mind.

But he couldn't read minds, so he shrugged and nodded a little bit. "They're all really nice..."

"That's good..."

"So Kurt, tell me a bit about you." he said, looking up. "I splayed myself out like a book for you, and it's your turn."

I didn't want to say anything, but he was right. "Um... Well... My mom died when I was young... And I lived with my dad until last year... The worst part was struggling with my sexuality." I didn't look at Blaine. "Coming out to my dad was the scariest moment of my life... But he handled it just fine. Said he knew all along... Well anyways, he started a relationship with Carole, who is Finn's mom... And when Carole and Finn moved in, I had a crush on Finn... That went really really badly. He's kind of mad at me... And he has been for a while. He takes any opportunity to yell at me... That's why I started walking this morning. I hate being at home... And when I am I lock myself in my room."

Blaine murmured sympathetically.

"But it's no big deal, I guess. The worst part is the... The being slushied. It hurts so badly..."

"I know Kurt, and I'm sorry..."

"Why are you sorry?" I said.

"I don't know... I feel bad?"

"Okay..."

"I just hope it gets better." he murmured.

I couldn't tell if he was talking about me or himself, and I didn't want to ask. We sat there for a moment.

"Okay, can we bring up a lighter subject?" I asked, desperately wanting to get rid of the cloud hanging over us.

He laughed, and then said, "Well, you got your eye on anybody? Got any crushes?"

I shuddered. "Since Finn, I haven't let myself fall. I'm just not really looking..."

"Oh."

"You?" I asked.

"Um, yeah, I've got my eyes on somebody..."

"Who is it?" I grinned. Probably not somebody in the glee club... Maybe a cheerio? Unless he was gay... I still didn't know.

"I'm not telling." he said, smiling a bit.

"Okay, give me a hint." _Maybe I should be more forward? Is he gay, or is he not gay? _"What's she like?"

His eyes flashed up. "Oh. Um..." he hesitated. "Kurt..."

"Yeah?" I faked an innocent smile.

"Um... I'm gay."

I gasped. "Really? No way me too!" I grinned.

He laughed. "You sure can make an awkward situation less awkward." he grinned at me.

"How is coming out awkward?" I asked.

He thought about it for a minute. "I guess it's not... I think I've always felt like it is because I can't be gay at home..."

"Because of your dad?" I whispered.

"Yeah." he said back.

"I'm sorry... A person should be able to be who they are, you know? They shouldn't have to hide; they shouldn't have to only tell some people. That's why I came out of the closet, because I want to people to know me for me. I didn't want to have to mask who I was, because who knows if the people who are your friends really like you for you? Your best friend or your boyfriend should be someone who you can just be yourself and act dumb with, someone who you can laugh with and fool around and they won't judge you for doing something stupid, at most they'll laugh. I mean, if you're afraid to be who you are around someone, why hang out with them? You're going to find someone eventually who will love you for you, whether it's a best friend or a boyfriend or even if it's a stranger who wants to get to know you. So keep your head up, you'll find someone, but even if you don't, I'm here for you."

Blaine's smile had been growing throughout my whole speech, and at the end, he grinned and hugged me. "Thanks, Kurt."

"Any time."

The bell rang just then, and he said, "Oh... Come on, let's get to second period." he stood and helped me up, and then we walked to his class.

"I'll see you later, Blaine." I smiled, and he did too, and he waved and stepped into his classroom.

I smiled a bit as I walked down the hall, and then that's when it hit me. No. I was falling for Blaine! But I couldn't, I couldn't survive another heart break. As if fate wanted to prove a point, Finn walked by, purposely not meeting my eyes.

I felt like I had been sucker punched. What was I supposed to do? If I fell for Blaine... And he didn't like me back?

I felt like a teenage girl. Then again, there wasn't much difference between me and a teenage girl... I shook the thought, disgusted in myself.

I realized I had walked right past my class, and I took it as a sign and headed outside. I found my car, and climbed into it and sat in the back seat, hugging my knees.

What was wrong with me? I couldn't be falling this fast, it wasn't fair. I closed my eyes and leaned against the window. I put my iPod in, and started singing Blackbird by the Beatles. My voice filled the car and the sounds of the instruments distracted me.

After ten minutes I was crying, tears streaking down my cheeks and onto my shirt and the window. I sat there for an hour, crying, until I faintly heard the bell ring. I watched as people walked around during break, but then the bell rang again and everyone disappeared.

Third period. History. The only class I had with Blaine. Well there was no way I was going to that class, so I laid on my back and stared at the ceiling for the hour. The bell rang for third period, and I debated going to forth, but when the bell rang I still hadn't come up with a conclusion, so I just stayed in the car.

I thought about Blaine some more. How come I found him so attractive? With his gigantic eyebrows and his perfect brown eyes...

I shook my head to clear it. I needed to not think about him any more. I was falling fast, and I didn't want to be falling! I didn't want to like Blaine! I don't want to be in love!

I punched the seat, and then winced and shook out my hand, looking at my newly scratched knuckles. Great.

The bell rang, startling me. Fourth period went fast.

I sighed and decided I should go to lunch. I climbed out of the car after making sure I didn't look like I had been crying and headed for the tables. I sat down next to Mercedes and Rachel and I started eating.

"Kurt, why weren't you in first?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah or fourth." Rachel added.

"Um..." I paused. "I didn't feel well... I sat in my car."

They frowned. "Are you okay?"

"I am now." I said, looking down.

"Okay, so like I was saying, we could get Finn and Puck and Quinn..."

I tuned her out. I stared at my food, pushing it around on my plate instead of eating it. It didn't look good.

"Kurt?"

I looked up. So did Mercedes and Rachel.

"Hi, Blaine." I mumbled.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Um... Sure."

I ignored Rachel and Mercedes's look of shock and stood up. I walked over to him.

"Why weren't you in third?"

_Because I love you. _I almost said. _No! I don't love him. I don't._ "Oh... I was in my car. I didn't feel well," I told him, looking at the ground.

His eyebrows creased. "Are you okay?"

"Now, yes." _Because you're here. Wait! NO! Bad Kurt._

"That's good."

"Yeah..."

"Um..." he shuffled his feet, looking down awkwardly. "I had a question for y-"

"Kurt!"

I turned. Finn waved me over to him. He looked angry.

"Crap. I'd better go see what he wants. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

He looked down, mumbling, "Okay."

I walked over to Finn. "What?" I said.

"Why are you hanging out with Blaine all of a sudden?" he asked.

"Why do you care?" I growled.

"You're my brother."

"Siblings don't always get along. We aren't _friends,_ Finn." I growled. Why couldn't he get used to it? He needed to _leave me alone_.

"Can we change that? We live in the same house!" his voice rose.

"No! God, just leave me alone! I hate you!" I shouted.

"I don't like you hanging out with him!" he countered.

"I'll do what I want to do!" I shouted. "Stay out of my life!" I said, and then I turned on my heel and walked away.

I hid by the bleachers and hugged my knees, crying. _Why is he always so mean? Why doesn't he like me hanging out with Blaine? I like hanging out with Blaine. _

There was the sound of someone settling next to me. "Kurt..." Blaine's hand rested on my shoulder.

_Speak of the devil. _

I wiped my face on my sleeve and looked at him.

"It's Finn?" he said quietly.

I nodded. "He's such a jackass." I sniffled. "I have a jackass for a half-brother." I dropped my face back into my arms.

He patted my back, probably feeling awkward. He seemed like he didn't know what to say.

After a couple minutes I cleaned up my face and looked at him. "Wasn't there something you wanted to ask me?"

"Oh." he blushed, for some reason that I didn't understand. "Um, maybe... Do you think-"

The bell rang.

"Shit." he muttered.

"Sorry, Blaine. Maybe after school?"

"Yeah sure after school." he mumbled.

"Sorry," I repeated. "I'll see you, Blaine."

"Bye Kurt."

**Hope you liked it! Or maybe loved it? ;D **

**Please, Review! You have absolutely no idea how much it means to me. **

**See you soon! :D**

**~CC**


	5. 5-Ice Cream and Curly Hair

_** cream and Curly Hair**_

But after school ended up not working out. My dad called and told me he was going to leave and I needed to get home as fast as possible so he could tell me something. I left Blaine an apologetic text and sped home.

I hurried inside. _What could he want to tell me?_

"Kurt."

"Hi dad."

"What's going on between you and Finn?"

I almost screamed. _That's what this was about?!_

"He's just not a nice person to me." I said. "Can we not talk about this?"

"Sure, Kurt."

_Just like that!_ _Arg._ I went to my room and buried my face in the pillows.

My phone went off in my pocket, and I pulled it out and checked it. _Blaine_.

**Blaine Anderson **

**4:04PM Received: Oh that's fine. We can talk later, whatever. **

I smiled. He was so forgiving.

**4:06PM Sent: I'm really sorry. So how are you doing? **

**4:12PM Received: Actually not great. I'm feeling kind of sick. **

**4:13PM Sent: Really? Aw, I'm sorry. :(**

**4:18PM Received: Its fine, but I have to go. I'll talk to you later. **

**4:19PM Sent: Bye, Blaine. **

He didn't respond, and I curled up in my blankets again. It was going to be a long night.

xxxxx

Blaine didn't show up at school the next day. When I texted him, all he said was **'I'm sick.'**

I told him to get better soon and he didn't respond. I started to get worried. Maybe he wasn't okay? I couldn't pay attention in class.

When the bell finally rang, I practically ran to my car, and I drove home quickly. I was kind of afraid of driving, due to all of my recent fainting spells... I made it home, though, and I went to my bedroom. I sat on my bed and stared at the wall... Big surprise.

I stood up to go to the kitchen, but suddenly my knees gave out, I hit the floor, and I blacked out.

xxxxx

"Kurt? Are you awake?"

I opened my eyes. I was in a bed... My bed. I looked up.

"Hi Blaine." I grinned.

"Hi." he smiled and he came over and sat next to me. I pushed myself up. He kissed me on the cheek, and I was sure I was in the future again.

"Blaine... I have a weird question."

"What is it?" he pulled me up next to him and I sighed, happy there.

"What do you like most when you're sick?"

"You know this, silly. Vanilla ice cream."

"Oh, right. Must have slipped my mind. Sorry." I smiled at him.

He brushed his thumb across my shoulder, where I saw the awkward looking scar again. Where did I see that before? Oh right! In the other dream... What happened-happens-to my shoulder? He smiled and kissed it. I smiled back, pushing away the confusion.

He smiled back. "Geez, you're smiley tonight. What's up?"

"Nothing. I'm just glad to be here with you." I said, grabbing his hand. I played with his fingers. He smiled, rubbing my palm with his thumb.

It was me who leaned in for the kiss, having wanted to kiss him for a while, and trying to ignore how much I wanted it and liked it.

_You fall too fast, Kurt._ The last remaining smart part of me whispered to myself.

_Shut up._ I told it.

His hand slid down to my lower back and pulled me closer to him, and I slipped one of my hands inside his jacket, grabbing his shirt.

After a moment he pulled away. "We're meeting Nick and Jeff and Mercedes and Tina at six... do you want to go now?"

"Oh right." _What?_ "Sure."

I stood up and changed into nicer clothes, like he was wearing, and then I followed him out.

"Bye Burt."

"Bye Blaine."

"Bye dad."

"Bye Kurt. Remember your curfew."

"No problem."

_Now see, this wasn't too hard!_ I wondered where we were going.

I got in the car, and he started it up. We drove in a comfortable silence. _Where were we going?_

We stopped just randomly on the street, by a little park. I saw two boys sitting on the rocks, one of them quite blonde, and down the street Mercedes and Tina, walking closer.

"Nick! Jeff!" Blaine hollered.

"Hey, hobbit!" The blonde one called.

"Don't call me that." Blaine mumbled.

"Hey Kurt!" the one with brown hair said.

"Hey!" I said, grinning.

"Is he smiling more than normal?" The blonde one said, smiling. It must have been contagious.

"Yeah, Jeff," Blaine said, and I could have kissed him. He helped me get their names right. _Good._ "He's been really smiley today..."

I pretended not to hear and said hello to Mercedes and Tina.

"Alright. Let's go?" Nick offered, also offering his hand to Jeff, who grabbed it and gave Nick a loving smile.

"Sure!" Tina said.

We stared walking, and I grabbed Blaine's hand. He smiled at me, and I grinned back.

We were a little down the street when Nick started to sing, and Jeff and Blaine quickly joined in. After a little while Mercedes and Tina did too, and with hesitation I added my voice.

We walked down the street, singing _Uptown Girl_, but suddenly I felt my dizziness hit, and my voice cut off. Blaine looked at me, but I hit the ground, my hand slipping from his.

"Kurt?!"

xxxxx

I opened my eyes. _Ugh, this fainting crap was really taking it out of me._ I pushed myself off of the carpet, and reminded myself I still had a job to do.

I dialed Blaine's number.

"'ello?" he sounded awful.

"Oh, Blaine."

"'I, Kurt." he greeted me.

"Is it okay if I stop by?"

"Sure, combe on downd." it sounded like his nose was majorly stuffy and his throat was scratching.

"Alright, I'll see you in a bit."

I drove to his house, stopping quickly at the store and buying a tub of Vanilla ice cream for him.

I knocked on the door, and after a moment it opened, and Blaine was standing there, wrapped in a blanket, with no hair gel.

_Blaine's hair was curly?!_

I shoved the thought away as he said, "Hi, Kurt." he sounded and looked awful. He had big shadows under his eyes and he was a faint green, pale color.

"Oh, Blaine…" I whispered.

He gave me a faint smile, looking more like a grimace and like he was baring his teeth at me. "Combe ind." he said, his nose putting b's and d's on his m's and n's.

I followed him up the stairs to his room, where he sat on the bed.

"I brought you some Vanilla ice cream. It's the best when you're sick." I said, holding it out.

"How did you kndow?" he said, taking it gladly. I handed him a spoon as well. "It's mby favorite whend I'm sick. Thandk you, Kuhrt."

"You sound awful. What's wrong?" I asked, pulling up a chair.

"I don kndow. Mby head is pouding, my dnose is stuffy, mby throat hurts, mby stomach too... I've been throwing up..." he looked down. "I'm jus sigck."

"I'm so sorry."

"You'f proved yourselv with thde ice creamb." he laughed a bit. "Jeff, Wes, and dNick are combing over soon... Mbaybe you want to stay to mbeet themb?"

"Sounds good..." I said. "Where are your parents?" I was afraid of meeting his dad.

"Oh, mby dad is gonde for the week. He's at a covendtidn or something. And mby bmobm's at work."

"Okay." I think he was trying to say convention, but I wasn't sure.

"Sorry, mby ends and embs are combing out wrongh."

"Your what?"

"Embps. Embsz." he couldn't say it.

"'M's and 'n's?" I asked.

"Yeah. Zsorry." he took a bite of his ice cream.

"It's fine. Not your fault."

He shrugged, and I sat down next to him. "Have you been taking any medicine?"

He took another bite of his ice cream and nodded. "Thandks for the ice creamb, Kurt."

"My pleasure. So. You have curly hair?" I tousled his curls, and he laughed.

"Yeah. The hair gel keeps it tambed."

"Tamed?"

"Yeah." he took another bite of the ice cream.

I heard the doorbell ring, and I offered to go open the door.

"Go ahead." he said.

I walked down the stairs and opened the door right when the doorbell sounded again.

"Blaine, you-"

"Hello," I said. Three boys stood on the step, one blonde, Jeff as I remembered from the dream, Nick as well, and one more who I guessed to be Wes.

Jeff stuck out his hand. "Hi. I'm Jeff."

Nick went next, "Nick."

"Wes." the last boy shook my hand.

"Kurt." I responded. "Come on in, Blaine's upstairs." they followed me to Blaine's room, and Blaine smiled. I laughed when I saw he was almost half done with his ice cream.

He turned his smile at me.

"Um, have you guys met Kurt?"

"Yeah, just now." Nick said.

"Are you two dating?" Jeff said.

Blaine went bright red, and I'm sure I was as well.

Nick turned to Jeff. "There is no filter between your brain and you mouth, is there?"

"What?"

Nick shook his head and turned to us. "Sorry, Kurt, Blaine. But I'm sure we'd all like to know."

"Oh no, just friends." I said.

Blaine mumbled something, an agreement, I think.

"Well Blaine we brought you a song. One two three-"

Jeff and Wes stared to sing, an acapella version of Do Ya Think I'm Sexy. Nick did the main vocal, and he had a great voice.

When they finished, Blaine and I applauded.

"Great job, guys."

"Kurt, can you sing?"

"Yeah, sing some for us!" Jeff said.

"Um..."

After a moment, I started Blackbird, and sang that all the way through.

"Wow Kurt, your voice is amazing." Nick said, from his seat on the floor.

"Thanks."

Jeff had sat himself on the chair at Blaine's desk, and Wes was on a chair by the door. I was still on the bed next to Blaine. He looked at me and smiled.

We talked for a while, a bit about Dalton and McKinley.

"Oh, right. Blaine, you were going to ask me something?"

He turned to me, but he didn't even get a full word out before my phone rang.

"Ugh. I'm sorry." I picked it up, and it was Finn. "Ugh, what do you want?"

"Kurt I need your help."

"What." I demanded.

"I came home and Burt and Carole are gone, and Rachel is passed out on the floor and she won't wake up."

"What?"

"I tried shaking her, water on her face, and even tickling her. Nothing."

Blaine's words came back to me, how nothing could wake me up when I was in... That place.

"Alright, I'll be home as soon as I can."

"Okay. Thank you, Kurt."

I hung up.

"I have to go..."

Blaine frowned. Wes and Nick sighed, and Jeff said, "Aw!" which startled Blaine and Nick, and they jumped. I laughed, and they did too.

"Awright, combe ond back if you cand today Kuhrt." Blaine said.

"Alright. Bye, guys."

I started towards the door, but before I could make it two feet my knees started shaking.

"Oh no." I said, my hand on the doorknob.

"Are you okay?" Nick asked.

"Maybe you should sit down." Wes said.

_No! Not now! I need to talk to Rachel!_ I felt the dizziness starting to creep into my head.

I turned around, and all four of them had their worried eyes trained on me.

"Um..." I swayed, trying to stay up. I squeezed my eyes closed.

"Kuhrt?" Blaine said.

"I think I'm going to pass out..." I mumbled.

"Againd?" Blaine gasped.

"Uh..."

My knees gave out, and someone hollered, "Catch him!" and two pairs of arms slid under me just before I hit the floor, but I wasn't awake to see who caught me.

**I liked writing Blaine with a stuffy nose. I hope you could read it! Sorry if you couldn't. **

**Review! PLeaSE PLeaSE PLeaSE! **

**~CC**


	6. 6-His Love and Her Tears

_** Love and Her Tears**_

Something was right. Like really truly right.

That's when I realized Blaine's lips were on mine, and he was holding me close, his arms wrapped tight around my waist. My hands were fisting his t-shirt, so I went with that and pulled him up against me. That's when I realized we were on his bed, and one of my legs was wrapped around him.

He broke away just long enough to say my name and then his lips were on mine again, pulling me around so he was on top of me, pushing me against the bed. His tongue traced my lower lip, and I pulled him down against my chest. He broke away for a moment again. "Kurt."

"Yeah?" I panted.

"I love you."

It couldn't have been the first time he was saying it, so I grinned and said, "I love you too, Blaine."

His lips crashed against mine again, but he couldn't stop smiling enough to kiss me. After a couple seconds we realized it wasn't going to work and he rolled off of me. He turned to me and stroked my hair.

"Is it weird?" he asked, still breathing heavily. "Saying I love you? After... You know."

"Not at all." I said, and I gave him a little kiss.

My phone went off behind me, and I reached over to it. "Hello?"

"Kurt?" Rachel's shaky voice said.

"Yeah?"

"I need to talk with you. Like a serious talk."

"Um... I'm with Blaine."

"So?"

"Um so can you just say 'I'm leaving' to Finn?"

"Well no but how does that matter? It's completely different."

"How?"

"Well, you and Blaine aren't dating..."

Just because I knew 100% that we were, I turned to Blaine. "We're dating, right?"

"Of course." he said.

"Yeah cause Rachel doesn't seem to believe me."

That's when it hit me_. Maybe she doesn't know because she's the Rachel from my time? _

"Um... Blaine I need to go talk to Rachel."

"Oh." he looked disappointed, and he sighed. "Okay. Come back soon, okay?"

"Alright." I kissed him quickly. "Rachel?" I said back into the phone as I headed outside.

"Yeah?"

"Where are you?"

"The choir room."

"Alright I'll be there soon."

I hung up, and practically flew across town, trying to get there before I went back to the past.

I made it. "Rachel?" I said, coming into the room. Suddenly her arms were around me, and she was crying into my shoulder.

"Kurt I'm so scared."

"Why?"

"You're going to think I'm insane."

"No, just tell me."

"Well... I'm not the Rachel you think I am. I'm from the past. I've been passing out and I wake up here..."

I smiled. "Me too."

"What?"

"I've been passing out and waking up here for a couple days. Right now, apparently I'm here. And in the future I'm dating Blaine." I grinned.

"So you really think this is the future?"

"Yeah, I do."

"So what, you just pass out in each place and come back later?"

"Pretty much. Be careful though, don't mess anything up."

"What do you mean?"

"Like if you mess up and they figure out it's not us, then we're screwed..."

"Oh, right. Okay."

"Well I have to get back to Blaine. Good luck."

I jumped in my car and sped back to his house. He was lying on his bed, reading a magazine.

I plopped down next to him. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine. Where were we?" he grinned.

"Right about here," I responded, and I put my hand on the back of his neck and pulled his lips to mine.

xxxxx

I woke up. Dammit. I could still feel the shadow of his lips on mine... His bed beneath me... His hands on my shoulders...

"Why isnd't he waking up?" the hands on my shoulders were real, and they shook me a bit. Everything sounded like I was dreaming.

"Maybe you should kiss him, Blaine." the hands disappeared, and there was the sound of a blow and an "Oof." after a moment, "Well you know, true loves kiss."

"Shut up Jeff." it sounded like Nick.

I think I was dreaming. _Why else would they be saying those things?_

One of the hands brushed against my hair, and my eyes fluttered open. I could see Blaine leaning over me, and Nick too. They looked worried, and behind them Wes and Jeff stood, also worried. Jeff had a hand on his stomach like he was in pain.

"Kuhrt." Blaine sighed. He sniffled a bit, and sat back.

"Your phone rang again while you were unconscious." Wes said.

"Blaine picked it up..."

"Finnd asked where you were. I told himb that you passed out and would be there later."

"I have to get back," I croaked. I had to talk to Rachel still.

"No, Kurt you shouldn't drive." Jeff said, and Blaine stopped me and pushed me back down.

"Umb... Did you... Did you habe andother... Dreamb?" Blaine asked. I just nodded, not looking at him.

"Huh?" Nick said.

"It doesn't matter." Blaine said, pushing himself so he was lying next to me, his back on the pillows. He wrapped his arm around me and I cuddled into his side, glad for the warmth. I was freezing.

"Jeez, Kuhrt you're really hot." he said, feeling my forehead.

"I feel fine... Just tired. Like really..." I yawned, "Tired."

"Maybe you shouldn't drive..." Wes said. He sounded worried.

"No, I need to talk to Rachel..."

"I'll drive you home." Jeff said.

"Jeff you can't drive a toy truck." Wes said, punching his arm. "I'll drive him home."

"Okay but I want to come." Jeff said.

"Okay... Thanks," I yawned again, "Guys."

"Get sombe sleep, Kuhrt." Blaine said.

"Alright. You too, Blaine. I hope I'll see you at school soon."

"Awright. Bye."

Jeff wrapped an arm over my shoulders, and he helped me stumble to Wes's car, and he sat me next to himself in the back seat. They started driving, and Jeff blurted, "How much do you like Blaine?"

I looked at him, and Wes reached back and smacked him upside the head.

"Ow." he muttered, rubbing his head.

"Sorry, Kurt. Jeff doesn't think before he speaks."

"Yeah well don't judge me. I'm smarter than I look."

"Yeah but not too much smarter than you act."

"What?"

"He's not stupid," Wes said to me, "He just has issues concentrating on one thing for a period of time longer than... Oh I don't know, two seconds?"

I laughed, and covered my mouth with my hand.

"I'm not a five year old." Jeff pouted, looking very much like a five year old. "I can do my own stuff."

"I'm not saying you can't. I'm just saying you have trouble doing... Stuff."

They started to argue, but I started laughing, and they joined in. I was exhausted; it must have been the fainting. It takes energy to travel to the future. They dropped me off, and I stumbled into the house and instantly fell asleep in my bed. I didn't get twenty minutes before Finn burst in, and he shook me awake.

"How do I wake up Rachel?!"

"You don't." I yawned, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. "Just wait until she wakes up and then be gentle. She will wake up."

"Okay."

"Now go away. I need to sleep." I fell back onto my bed, and I was out before he could close the door.

**Sleepy Kurt! Just writing this makes me tired… **

**Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me! Give me feedback! Even if you hate it! **

**Review! Please! PLEASE! **

**I love you guys :D**

**~CC**


	7. 7-Broken Cars and Broken Hearts

_** Cars and Broken Hearts**_

On Monday at school, Blaine was carrying around a pack of tissues, but he seemed better.

"I don't know." he said. "I guess I just got sick."

I had started inviting him over to our table at lunch, and he would eat with me and Rachel and Mercedes, and we talked more.

We started hanging out more and more over the next week, and I would go to his house when his dad wasn't home, but he would come to mine or we would go out if he was. I still wasn't eager to meet him. We did our homework, or we talked, or we got coffee. But all the time, we made each other laugh or smile. I went back to the future a couple times, but nothing real eventful happened. Blaine never said anything about his dad hitting him…

I was sitting at home trying to concentrate on math when my phone rang. "Hey, Kurt!"

"Hi, Blaine."

"Wanna come over? I have someone you want to meet."

"Who is it?"

"You'll see!" he said, and then he hung up. Goodness, he sure was excited... I jumped in my car and drove over to his house. He was in the front yard, spraying someone with the hose. Then I saw the other guy... He was massively attractive, probably hot enough to be a TV actor. My heart dropped into my stomach. Blaine's smile was too big for them to just be friends... And the shirt, because it was wet, clung to his body, which showed off his abs.

I pulled up, and slowly climbed out of the car, dreading every moment.

"Hey, Kurt!" Blaine shouted. He turned off the faucet. "How are you?"

Been better. "Alright! You?"

"Kurt, come meet Cooper!"

I walked over and shook his hand. _God, he was quite attractive._ Blaine wrapped his arm around his waist, and laughed as my heart broke apart.

"Kurt, Cooper's my brother."

_Whoa, plot twist_. I felt my heart piece itself back together.

"Hi, Cooper."

He smiled. "Hi."

A grey car suddenly pulled up, and a man stepped out and slammed the door. Blaine's face went white, and Cooper's smile dropped off his face and shattered to pieces on the ground.

"Hi, Cooper. Good to have you home. Who's this?" he growled, turning to me.

"Um, this is Kurt, sir." Blaine said.

Sir? Why sir? Was this his dad?

He looked at me, judging.

"He looks gay."

Excuse me?! I want to slap him. You don't just say that! My eyebrows stretched up as high as possible, and then dropped and I half-glared at him.

"If you're gay, get off my property." the man said.

"Dad-" Cooper started, but his dad cut him off.

"Shut up, Cooper. I know you have your own life now but you can't tell me who I can and can't have in my house."

"Bye," I muttered and walked away, towards my car.

"Kurt!" Blaine shouted.

"Go inside, Blaine." his dad growled.

I got in my car, and Blaine's dad hollered, "Don't come back," and then a nasty, hate filled word. I slammed the door and sped off. I wasn't even half down the street when my phone rang, and it was Blaine. I angrily hit Ignore, even though I wasn't mad at him, I was mad at his dad. I just wanted to be alone.

I stopped down the street from the park, not wanting to have to explain to Finn why I was crying. I stayed in the car, trying to stop myself from crying. How could it ever work out between me and Blaine if his dad was a nasty homophobic asshole?

I let my thoughts turn for a while, ignoring the three texts from Blaine and a little notification that I had less than ten percent battery left.

After twenty minutes my phone rang, but it wasn't Blaine. It was Jeff.

"Hello?" I sniffled.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah..." I sniffed again.

"Are you crying?"

"No." I said, sniffling and wiping my eyes.

"Oh my god. Blaine is in pieces. He says he's so sorry for what his dad said, and you weren't answering the phone or his texts."

"I just... I didn't want him to know I was crying. I felt kind of weak..."

"Oh, Kurt." he said. "Do you want to come over? Then maybe you can go back to Blaine's."

"No, I don't want to run into his dad again."

"Oh. Well then do you want to come over?"

"Sure, Jeff. I'll be there in five minutes?"

"How so fast?"

"I'm not at home."

"Oh. Okay, I'll see you then. Actually, can you stall like fifteen minutes? I need to clean up."

"Oh, sure. I'll see you soon."

"Bye." he hung up, and I pulled my legs up and hugged my knees. I just hoped Jeff would be nice about it. Maybe he'd have ice cream.

After ten minutes, I tried to turn my car on, but it wouldn't start. I started to worry, my car didn't sound good, I wasn't in a wonderful neighborhood, and it was starting to get dark.

"Shit!" I shouted. "Shit shit shit!" I got out and opened the hood, and a large cloud of black smoke came out. I knew enough from my dad that the engine was missing a couple parts. I found them, underneath everything, but I couldn't figure out where they went. I growled in frustration and slammed the hood closed. _Great_. I climbed in the car and got out my phone.

Low Battery. The screen read.

I could have screamed. I probably had one phone call, maybe a half a minute? _How could I have been so stupid? Why didn't I charge it?! _

I called Jeff, and it rang... And rang... _And rang_... _AND RANG_...

_"Hi, you've reached Jeff's phone, I'm not here right now, so leave a message after the beep!" _

There was a pause. Then, **please leave your message after the tone, to leave a callback number, hit one now. **

_Ugh, hurry up! My phone's gonna die! _I screamed desperately in my mind.

_Beeeep. _

"Hi Jeff its Kurt and my phone's going to die and my car is broken. I'm seriously screwed and I need you to come pick me up. I'm down the street from the park! Please come as soon as you can, I'm freaked out. Bye."

I pulled the phone away from my ear, and it was dead. _Oh, crap_. I had no way of knowing how much of the message went through, and now I was alone in this broken car, and it was getting darker.

I desperately wanted someone to be there_-no-_I wanted Blaine to be there. I wanted to hold him and hug him and have him holding me and keeping me safe. I roughly shoved the locks down, and rolled up all the windows. I sunk down in my seat; hoping people passing by wouldn't see me. I wanted to be at home.

I closed my eyes, desperately wishing that I was somewhere else, not by myself. I clenched my eyes shut so hard that it made me kind of dizzy.

No, wait, that wasn't why I was dizzy. _Yes! Back to the future! _

I relaxed and allowed myself to be taken over by the dizziness, and I passed out.

"Good morning, beautiful." Blaine's voice. I opened my eyes, and I was in my pajamas, in my bed. Blaine's face was inches away from mine, and he was in his pajamas as well. He leaned forward and kissed me once, short and sweet.

"Thanks for letting me come over, last night. The movie was really good."

"Yeah, it was." I said, rubbing my nose against his, hoping to distract him. It actually worked pretty well; he leaned forward to kiss me.

The kiss was short, which wasn't wonderful, but it was still a kiss. He tasted amazing.

"Come on, we just got called to breakfast." he started to get up, but I snagged his collar and pulled him back down next to me.

"Let's be late," I whispered, and then my lips were on his, and he grinned against my lips and then melted into me, twisting to get closer. I grabbed his collar with my other hand as well, and he rested his hands on my waist, rolling on top of me. His hips pressed against mine, and I traced his lower lip with the tip of my tongue. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me as close as possible, rolling so I was on top.

I'm not sure if I did it on purpose, but suddenly I had two of the buttons on his shirt undone and my fingers traced his chest. He grinned against me, his perfect teeth showing. He grabbed my hand, the one that was in his shirt, and rolled me off of him. "I think we're late enough."

I pouted, and he chuckled, pulling me up with him. He hugged me for a moment, kissing my shoulder, his eyes apologetic. _What? _I looked at my shoulder. _Oh right, the awkward looking scar! What... _He pulled me down the hall, I followed him to the table, but before I could sit down my eyes clouded and I passed out.

**Hope you liked it! The next chapter is fun, I can't wait to post it.**

**Did you enjoy it? Did you hate it? Tell me what you thought! :)**

**Review, THANKS! :D**

**~CC**


	8. 8-My Angel

_** Angel **_

I was freezing. I could hardly get my joints to move, it seemed like my limbs were frozen in place. I managed to open my eyes, and I discovered I was in my car, and my fingers were blue and I couldn't feel them. As I slowly started to be able to hear again, I realized someone was hitting the glass of my windows and shouting something. I looked up, and saw Blaine. His breath fogged the air and the window. He had a scarf around his neck and a beanie on his head. It was really quite adorable.

"Kurt! Kurt! Unlock the door!"

I managed to force my hand up, and I struggled to unlock it with my freezing blue fingers. I couldn't do it, I eventually had to bite the lock and pull it up. When it was unlocked, Blaine yanked the door open. "_Are you okay_?" He shouted, looking really worried.

"C-c-can't f-f-feel my-y fingers-s..." I chattered, looking up at him.

He grabbed my hands and helped me out of the car, but I couldn't stand, so I slumped to the ground. He pocketed my phone and the keys, locked the door and shut it. He picked me up, supporting almost all of my weight. I could hardly see much of anything, and I still couldn't move my fingers. My legs below the knees were kind of numb so my feet dragged instead of walking like Blaine's feet were.

Blaine dug his hand in his pocket and tossed his keys to Jeff, who caught them and climbed in his car. Blaine pulled me into the back seat, and hugged me close. He was so warm... He rubbed my hands to warm them up, and I smiled a bit. I probably looked insane, but I still wasn't all there.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Blaine asked me.

I leaned on his shoulder, and, still half in the future I guess, and I put my face close to his. "Were we late to breakfast?"

He looked confused. "What?"

"When I woke up and you said late to breakfast and your collar is so soft."

What the _hell_ was that? _I_ didn't even know what I was talking about anymore.

"Kurt, what are you talking about?"

"I can't feel my fingers." I said, showing them to him.

He laughed. "You don't have to stick them in my face to show me."

I poked his nose. "Well you wouldn't have seen them." I pulled them back and looked at them. "Are they supposed to be purple?"

"Jeff, can you drive faster? I think we should get him home."

"Blaine." I whispered. I had an important question for him, but I couldn't quite remember it...

"What?" He struggled to turn his head and look at me, but I had my head on his shoulder so his eyes looked down towards me.

"Blaaaaine."

"Whaaaaat?" he mimicked me.

"Blaineeeee!" I whispered loudly.

"What do you want?"

"I have an important question." I whispered.

"What is it?"

"If you answer wrong I won't like you anymore."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Do you..."

"Yes?"

"Do you know the muffin man?" I giggled.

He laughed, he laughed so hard that he started crying. "I thought you were going to ask something important."

"It is important!" I said, lying on his chest. He patted my head.

"Yes, I do know the muffin man."

"Awesome." I mumbled through his shirt. "What's he like?"

"He's funny and he makes really good muffins."

"I want one." I said, trying to stretch my fingers.

"I'll get you one. How are your fingers?" He grabbed them.

"How come fingers are blue?" I asked him, staring at mine.

"They aren't." he showed me his, and I stared at them for a while. Then I held mine up next to his and noticed the difference.

"Then how come mine are?"

"Because you slept in a car that was broken. We were searching all night for you because Jeff only got half of your message."

"What message?" I asked sleepily. Before he could respond, I said, "You know you smell really good?"

He didn't respond, Jeff and him were both laughing too hard.

We pulled up at my house, and Blaine pulled me out of the car. "What time is it?" I mumbled, still sleepy.

"Four thirty." Blaine said. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

He pulled me up to the door, but when no one answered it he started for my keys. He couldn't get them and hold on to me at the same time, and there was a long moment that we stood there awkwardly.

Jeff leaned out of the window. "You need some help?"

"That would be great." Blaine called, and Jeff came over. He held me up while Blaine found my keys and searched for the right one.

"It's the rainbow one." I sang, and he looked at the keys.

"There is no rainbow one."

"I know!" I giggled.

"Is it the blue one?"

"Nope!" I laughed.

"Silver?"

"Uh-Uh!"

"Gold?"

"Try again," I giggled.

"The green one?"

"Noo."

"So it's the small one?"

"No it's not!" I laughed as if it was the funniest joke ever.

"But there aren't any other keys..." Blaine said, confused.

"I know," I said, hugging Jeff and leaning on him. He struggled to stay standing, trying to hold me up.

"Do you have a key to your house?" he asked.

"Yep, it's with my car key."

"On this loop." He asked, but it didn't sound like a question. He held up the keys he just went through.

"Yeah."

He groaned, but he was laughing. "Kurt!"

"Shush, Burt and Carole are sleeping." I giggled.

He tried each key, until he finally found it. It was the blue one. Jeff handed me to him, and then he went back to the car as Blaine took me inside.

"Kurt, which one is your bedroom?" he whispered.

"Who's there?" a loud voice said, and a light turned on to show Finn in his tank top and shorts. He had a baseball bat in his hand. He blinked. "Kurt? Blaine?"

"Hi, Finn," I said, giggling.

"Why weren't you home earlier?" he growled.

"Finn, lay off. His car broke down and his phone died in the middle of leaving a message about where he was. I've been looking for him all night. Where's his bedroom?"

"I can't feel my fingers," I giggled, showing them to Blaine.

"Yes, I know, Kurt."

"What's wrong with him? He looks drunk."

"He's not. He's just tired and cold. Listen, Finn, can you just tell me where his bedroom is?"

"Down the hall to the left..." he said, and Blaine dragged me to my room.

He sat me on the bed, and said something, but I was half asleep, and I didn't hear him.

"Kurt."

"Huh?"

"Can you get to bed by yourself?"

"Who?"

"You, Kurt." he was being very patient.

"Um... Don't leave," I said, giving him puppy dog eyes.

He frowned. "Kurt, I have to get home."

"No, Blaine, don't leave!" I reached forward and managed to lock my fingers on the edge of his shirt, and I pulled him closer and hugged him. He laughed, and pulled out of my grasp.

"Okay, but you should get into your pajamas."

I stared at him uncomprehendingly.

He sighed, crouched, and started to unlace my shoes. I watched him as he found my pajamas and handed me the shirt. I started to put in on, but he stopped me.

"Kurt you have to take your other shirt off first."

"Why?"

He sighed, and then started unbuttoning my shirt. I sat there, still confused. Once my shirt was off he pulled my other shirt on, and then he pulled off my shoes and socks.

"Kurt, can you change your own pants?"

"What's wrong with these?" They were just pants. I liked my pants. Did he not like my pants? Should I wear different pants?

"You're going to wear those to bed?"

"Why would I wear these pants to bed?" I wore my pajama pants to bed. That's such a weird word. Pants pants pants.

"Okay, Kurt, just lie down." He chuckled, and I wondered how much of my thoughts were being accidentally voiced.

I did as he said, pulled the covers over myself, and I whimpered, "You aren't going to leave, are you?"

"No, I'll stay right here." he sat on the bed next to me, and I smiled, snuggling into his side. He chuckled, running his hand through my hair.

In twenty seconds, I was asleep.

xxxxx

I woke up, still not fully rested, and I groaned, rubbing my eyes. _What happened last night?_ I couldn't remember much...

"Good morning, Kurt."

I looked up, surprised. Blaine? He was smiling at me.

_What did I do last night?!_ I looked around, and, judging by the calendar on my wall, I was in normal time... So... _What DID I do last night?! _

"What did I do last night?" I asked him quietly, my eyes wide.

He laughed, "Well, after you asked me if I knew the muffin man, you wouldn't tell me which key opened the door, and you didn't let me leave to go home."

I covered my mouth. _I could only half remember all of that..._ "Oh my god, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. Are your fingers better now?" he stuck his fingers in my face, still laughing.

I could remember that, but not as well as I would have liked to. _What else did I say? Did I give anything away? _

I laid face first in the pillows. "I feel like I have a hangover." I mumbled into the pillow, and he laughed, patting my back.

"Don't worry about it, you'll feel better soon. Now come on, Finn just called you to breakfast, and I should get home."

I hugged him, saying, "Thanks, Blaine. And I'm so sorry."

"Its fine, Kurt. Don't worry about it."

"Alright... Bye, Blaine." I watched as he smiled and then walked out of the room. I sat on my bed, staring at my hands. I really hoped that I didn't say anything...

"Kurt! Come to breakfast!" Finn yelled, and I jumped out of bed and headed to the table.

"Why was Blaine here, Kurt? And where's your car?" Burt asked.

Finn spoke before I could, from his spot by Rachel, who had slept on the couch. "Blaine dragged him in at four in the morning this morning. He was like drunk."

"I wasn't drunk! My car broke down and my phone died. Blaine found me and I was freezing and half asleep, so he brought me home. Apparently delusional me didn't want him to leave."

"Not just delusional you." Finn muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"Come on, it's obvious you like him."

"I believe that is not information that you need to know."

"Just tell us, Kurt." Rachel said.

"Fine, what if I do?! What do you care?!" I shoved my chair back and stood up.

I heard a door shut faintly. Everyone was staring, but not at me. I could feel the eyes on my back, and I went bright red. I didn't need to look to know if was Blaine, but I did anyways. I met his brown eyes, and saw his expression. He heard. Of course he did. His mouth was slightly open, and he said, "Kurt, I-" but I sprinted from the room, locking myself into my room.

I hid in the corner, a pillow over my head, and ignored the knocking on my door and the voices. I didn't even bother listening to see if Blaine was there.

I couldn't stop worrying. What if I just ruined everything? What if he didn't want to be my friend anymore? What if he never spoke to me again? What would happen the day after tomorrow at school?

I spent the rest of the weekend in my room. I didn't even come out for food, strangely, I wasn't hungry. A couple times I thought I heard Blaine's voice, but I probably imagined it. I kept hearing his voice in my dreams too. _"Kurt, I-" _

I what? I like you too? I hate you? I didn't know you felt that way? What?! I groaned and turned over, curling up in my blanket nest that I had made in the corner.

When Monday came around, I heard a gentle knocking and Carole's voice. "Kurt? Honey? Are you going to go to school today?"

"No." I called weakly.

"Kurt, you should go to school."

I didn't respond.

"Kurt!" Finn's half angry voice hollered. "Get your ass out of your room and go to school."

Suddenly overwhelmed by my anger at Finn, I ran across the room and yanked open the door. "This is _all_ _your_ fault!" I screamed. "If you hadn't pushed me he wouldn't have heard that and I wouldn't be afraid to go to _school_, afraid to _talk_ to him, afraid to check my _phone_ for fear that he didn't text me, or worse, that he _did_! This is my _life_, and you just _ruined_ it for me! So stay out of my _face_ and _OUT OF MY LIFE!"_ and for good measure, I swung my arm around and punched him in the jaw with as much force as I could get into my arm, and he stumbled in shock. I slammed my door in his face, and ran back to the corner.

There was only silence. After a moment I heard Finn and Carole move away, and I buried my face in my blankets again. I sat that way for a long long time, and I heard my phone go off three times, but I didn't dare check it, afraid that it wasn't him, and afraid that it was.

I laid there until it was dark, my mind going in useless little circles. My phone went off three times, which just made more circles for my mind to follow. At one point I got up to check it, but decided against it and sat back down.

It was a long week.

**YAY! Finn got what was coming to him! A good right hook to the face. **

**Did you like it? :D**

**Review! Please, tell me what you think, give me criticism, anything! Review and say Potato, I don't care! (In fact, if you review and say potato I will love you greatly.) **

**You guys are awesome! **

**~CC**


	9. 9-Dear Journal

**Okay! So I realized that I just uploaded like seven chapters, but something went wrong with my computer and Fanfiction didn't like it, so it deleted the first word in every chapter name at the beginning of the chapters, so hopefully I can fix that, but I wouldn't be so sure of it. I just wanted to apologize for not noticing and fixing it. Hopefully it will work, if it doesn't, I am terribly and deeply sorry. **

**Thank you for everyone who subscribed, for everyone who favorite, everything. I love you guys! **

_**9. Dear Journal**_

The next Monday morning at five, I got up and carefully chose something to wear. I made sure that if I wanted to I could zip up my jacket, pull down my hat and pretend I was someone else, but I doubted it would work.

Then, checking my phone. That was the hard part.

I sat down, with my phone in my hand, the screen still black.

I took a deep breath, and then hit the home button.

_**Six new messages**_, it read.

**Mercedes**

**Mercedes**

**Finn**

**Rachel **

**Mercedes**

**Brittany **

_**One missed call**_

**Quinn**

I let my breath out, disappointed but relived. I went through the texts; two of them were questions if I hit Finn. The other four were just questions, why wasn't I there, and what was the math homework.

I left my room, and went to the kitchen. I ate slowly, sitting on the counter, and then I washed, dried, and put away my bowl and spoon so it looked like I hadn't been there. Then I went and sat on the doorstep. I had to walk to school; my car was still broken, on the street with the park.

I started towards the school, an hour and a half before school started, and I walked as if I had no where to be.

I made it with a half hour to spare, and I sat at a table and watched people arrive. When the bell finally rang, I went to my first period, dreading third period and what he would say, or not say.

"Kurt!" I looked up. Mercedes smiled. "Where were you all last week?"

"Oh, I was... Sick."

"Oh. You feeling better?"

"Not much," I mumbled under my breath.

"What?"

"Yeah." I responded.

"Okay." she said, dismissing it.

I sat there for half the period, and then I pulled out one of my notebooks and discovered that it was empty. I still hadn't written anything for chemistry. I crossed out Chemistry and opened to the first page and started writing.

_Dear Journal, _

_Today sucks. Last Saturday Blaine heard that I liked him, and I was so embarrassed I ran to my room and locked myself there until the next Monday morning. Today. I'm now in first period; waiting for the moment he tells me he doesn't want to hang out with me anymore. He didn't text me, he didn't call me, and I can't stop thinking about him. I need to know what he thinks! I'm dying. I'm DYING. _

_I punched Finn in the face last week... It felt really good. I might just do that again. _

_Oh, I gotta go. Teacher. _

_Bye, Journal. _

I shut the book, pretending to do my work while the teacher walked by. I never got the chance to pull it back out, and the bell rang. I did my best to pay attention in my next class, I really did. But eventually the notebook came back out.

_Dear Journal, _

_Second period now. Every passing second my death grows closer... Or at least my figurative death. When Blaine tells me to leave him alone. I'm freaking out. _

_Twenty minutes. _

_I've chewed my pencil down so I can't write with it anymore, which is gross, and I've never done that before. My mouth tastes nasty now... I think I'll go to the bathroom to wash it out. Ew. Blech. _

_I'm back. I have fifteen minutes left now, and the teacher just turned out the lights so I can't really see. Stupid video... I have to go. Wish me luck in third. Bye, Journal. _

I put it away, and stared uncomprehendingly at the screen. I'd probably burn the Journal when I get home.

The bell rang, way too soon, and I hid by the choir room all of break, debating whether or not to ditch third.

In the end I didn't, and I walked into the classroom, holding my breath.

I relaxed. He wasn't here yet. I sat down in my seat, my eyes locked on the door.

Only ten minutes after the bell had rung did I look away. He wasn't here...?

Why wasn't he here? I wrote down all of the profanities that I could think of in the Journal, and then I closed it and shoved it into my bag.

Anger and fear haunted me for the rest of the day.

xxxxx

I sat down in the choir room, glancing around hopefully and fearfully for Blaine, but he wasn't here. I sighed.

"Alright guys, we've lost a strong voice in our club, and we're going to have to work twice as hard to make up for him."

_What? The only person missing was Blaine... _

_Oh shit_. It all started to piece together...

"But, we have a couple visitors today, came to sing for us and... Just say a few words."

The first three people in the door, wearing their silly blazers, were Wes, Nick, and Jeff, already singing the acapella portion of When I Get You Alone.

Dread started to fill my mind, and squeezed my eyes shut.

His unmistakeable voice started up, and I opened my eyes a bit to see him dance in. My eyes shot open.

The blazer was no longer silly.

On Blaine... There were no good words.

It was _SEXY_. It was the best _damn_ thing I had ever seen him in; forget the button up shirts and t-shirts. God, he was _so_ hot.

Was it me, or did he keep glancing at me? Jeff and Wes and Nick certainly were...

_Because you walk pretty, _

_Because you talk pretty_

_Because you make me sick_

_And I'm not leaving_

_Till you're leaving_

I shifted my feet, seriously considering running, but it wouldn't help. My mind was on overdrive.

_Baby girl, _

_You da sh..._

_That makes you my equivalent_

I wrung out my hands. Everyone was having a great time, bouncing around and joining in on Wes, Nick, and Jeff's part.

The song ended, and everyone cheered.

"That was great, Blaine."

"Thanks, Mr. Shue."

"Alright, you had something to ask...?"

Blaine blushed a little bit. "Oh, um no-" he started to back up, but Jeff and Nick caught him and shoved him forward, right towards me.

I stared at him.

"Kurt... I never really got to talk to you..." he rubbed his neck.

"About what?" I squeaked, and then cleared my throat. Here it comes. My neck was sweating.

"Um," he turned to look at his friends, who gave him thumbs up.

"Do it." Jeff said.

"Um... I wanted to say sorry for what my dad said to you, and that he didn't mean it and it wasn't your fault."

His friends groaned, that was obviously not what they wanted him to say. "Just say it, Blaine." Jeff said. "Do you want me to do it?"

"No! But... Not here... Kurt... Will you meet me at the coffee shop at six?"

"S-sure." I stuttered.

"What's wrong?"

I couldn't help it, in front of everyone in the club, even Finn and Rachel, I blurted. "What about what you heard last Saturday?"

"What? I just saw you get upset and then you ran to your room..."

_What? _

_Wait, what?! _

_I've been flipping out for a week for nothing?! _I tried to hide the raging emotion storm inside of me, and then he said, "Wait, what did I miss?"

I blushed bright red. "Nothing."

_He still didn't know. He didn't know I liked him. I could breathe... _

"Okay... Bye, everyone... Finn, what happened to your face?"

I hadn't looked at Finn since I hit him, but I did now. A nasty bruise stretched across his jaw, and his lip was split.

"Kurt's fist happened to my face." he spat, half towards me.

"You asked for it," I growled.

"Alright, we need to go. Bye, guys," Jeff said, grabbing Nick and dragging him away, forcing Blaine and Wes to follow. Blaine sent a confused glance at me, and then headed out.

So what was at six, if he didn't want to tell me to leave him alone? I stared at the door, but then glee club ended and I headed out in a daze. The walk home was long and boring and hot, I was wearing pants and a jacket, and the sun beat down on me.

When I got home it was five, and I ate and got ready.

"Hey, Kurt." my dad stopped me.

"Yeah? I was just going to the coffee shop to meet Blaine."

"Oh. Well Finn and I are going to go get your car and fix it up. You'll have it by tomorrow."

"Great. Thanks, dad."

He smiled, and I scampered off. I found some money, and then I hurried to the coffee shop, worrying I was going to be late.

I wasn't. I got there before he did, and I sat down at a table, a coffee in my hand.

I closed my eyes and laid my face on my arms, exhausted. I hadn't slept much, all week.

"Kurt? Hey, sleepyhead. Wake up."

I opened my eyes and saw Blaine's face, right next to mine. He smiled, and I did too. "Hi," I said, and he smiled wider.

"I missed you at school. Where were you?"

"Oh, um... Sick."

"Sorry I didn't text you. I was going to, but I got a new phone and I couldn't remember your number."

"Oh, that's alright." I said. I told him again, and he put it into his phone, a new iPhone.

"Did you punch Finn in the face?"

I dropped my eyes. "Yeah..."

"Well he finally got what was coming to him, right?" he laughed.

"Yeah, I guess." I laughed too.

There was an awkward silence.

"So why did you ask me to come here?" I said.

He sat, on the same side of the table that I was at, sitting so one side of the table was awkwardly empty. He took a deep breath, and then he looked at me. I waited.

"Um, so I've moved to Dalton, right?"

"Right..."

"Right, duh, of course. You know that. God, I'm stupid, sorry."

"Don't be sorry, it's okay," I said.

"Okay, good. So... Um... I was wondering... Maybe you'd... Come with me? To Dalton?"

"Go... Like go to Dalton?" I couldn't really breathe. That was a big question…

"Yeah..." he said, looking down, and then back up, into my eyes.

"I... I have to ask my dad, but... I mean... I... Would I have to wear a stupid blazer?"

He laughed. "That's what you're worried about? The blazer?"

"Yeah, kind of. And my car's still broken so I have no way of getting there... They said they were going to fix it by tomorrow but I'm not so sure."

"We dorm there." he reminded me.

"Oh right... I'll ask my dad... But... Why?"

"Because... I don't know, I wanted you to come. I realized how lonely you seemed at McKinley... And now that I was gone it was probably worse."

_True..._ I thought.

"And Dalton is great. You should really come. And people don't get bullied there... It's very safe."

"Okay, I'll talk to my dad about it." I yawned again.

"Tired?"

"Yeah, I haven't been getting much sleep."

"Oh, I'm sorry." he glanced around, and I did too. Several people were looking at us. "Do you want to go somewhere else? Somewhere more... Private?"

"Sure. Where?"

"What about my house?"

"Your dad...?"

"He's gone for this week."

"Are you sure?"

He sighed. "Yes. I'm so sorry about Friday; I didn't know he was coming home. I didn't know that he didn't have work."

"Well how do you know he's gone for the week?"

"Because I watched him drive away-" he cut himself off, taking a deep breath. "Look. It doesn't matter. He's not going to be there."

"Okay... So your house?"

"Alright. You need a ride?"

"Yeah, my car is still in the same place that it was before."

He laughed, sticking his fingers in my face, and I did the same, laughing with him.

I followed him to his car, and I yawned as I sat down. "You must be really tired."

I shook my head, "Not really-" I interrupted myself with another yawn, and he chuckled, starting the car.

"Why don't you go to sleep, I'll wake you when we get there."

"But it's only like a ten-"

"Sh. Just go to sleep," he murmured, and I closed my eyes. For a moment I thought that I wasn't going to be able to sleep, but suddenly I was out.

**Hope you liked it! Hope you didn't hate my huge AN at the top! XD**

**Review! Please please please! I love you guys!**

**~CC**


	10. 10-Delusional Kisses

**Note: I don't agree with the fact that Blaine is a year younger than Kurt, so in this fic, they are both juniors. **

**Just letting you guys know. :D Enjoy!**

_**10. Delusional Kisses**_

I was standing. No, I was walking! I forced my mind to reposition and kept my legs moving, trying to catch up with what was happening.

"I don't know, I just didn't like it very much. The couple never looked comfortable around each other."

"Oh," I responded, my mind on overdrive, trying to catch up with what was happening. I hoped my response would work… "I know."

"Right?" Blaine responded. "It was horrible."

"Yeah."

He unlocked the door to his house, and I followed him inside. I noticed that there were no cars in the driveway, and as soon as the door was closed, my lips were on his, his back against the wall.

"Whoa, enthusiastic much?" he chuckled around my lips.

I just half nodded, resting my hands on his hips as he turned me around so I was against the wall instead. He pressed up against me, squishing me up between his body and the wall, one hand on the wall, the other on my jaw, cradling my face. He leaned more against me, and his hips pressed against mine. After a moment he broke away, but he just kissed down my jaw, to my neck. I gasped, pulling him closer by his waist, my fingers in the loops on his jeans. He kissed me again, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding him close.

He broke away, leaning his head on my shoulder. "Where did that come from?" he laughed, still breathing hard.

"I couldn't resist you," I whispered, hugging him tight.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, so much." I responded.

"Do you remember...? The first time we said that?" he didn't look in my eyes; he pulled my shirt so he could see the scar on my shoulder. "I'm so sorry..."

_What. The. Hell. Happened. To. My. Shoulder?!_ "It's fine, don't worry about it. Of course I remember."

"Does it hurt right now?"

"Not at all."

He smiled sadly, and leaned his head on my shoulder, kissing it twice.

I knew how much I would miss this when I went back to the past, being close to him, being with him, being... For him. So I pulled as close as I could to him, so we were pressed together from knees to shoulders, my arms tight around his waist, and his arms were around my shoulders, one of his hands in my hair, his head on my shoulder. I could feel his heart beating, and I sighed. It was nice.

"I can feel you breathing." he chuckled in my ear. I smiled, tucking my face into his neck. His nose brushed against my ear, and I shivered. He kissed me, under my ear, just once, and I smiled again.

"You know what I hate?" he whispered, his lips brushing my neck.

"Hmm?" I breathed as his nose skimmed my jaw.

"Every moment that your lips aren't against mine," he whispered, and then his lips touched mine again.

After a moment I pulled away, and he said, "Are you hungry?"

"Actually yes, quite."

"Do you want some Mac and cheese? We have a lot of that," he chuckled, starting to head to the kitchen. I grabbed his hand and followed him.

He began to make the food, and I sat on the counter next to him.

"So how are you enjoying being back?" He smiled. "I know that you didn't want to, but you know. Tina and Mercedes and Rachel seemed happy. You seemed happy with them." He didn't look at me, and I detected a bit of jealousy in his tone. Jealousy? Maybe he was sad I was hanging out with them and not him? Back where? Where did I go?

I deflected the question. "Well, what about you?"

He shrugged, looking over at me now. "Oh, you know. Finn is still an asshole, Sam doesn't like me, but Artie is nice, and so is Ryder… and Jake, sometimes."

Who the hell are Ryder and Jake? I thought, getting myself a glass of water and hiding my face in it, trying to think.

"What do you think of the girl… what's her name… Marley? I think its Marley. Yeah. Her voice… God it's like angels singing."

I thought fast, hoping not to screw it up. "I know, talk about a golden throat."

He chuckled. "Yeah."

He started to hum the song It's Not Unusual, and I began to sing with his humming, until he sang too. His voice sounded amazing. I smiled, and the song ended right when the food was ready. We ate in silence, right next to each other, his arm occasionally brushing mine. I leaned my head on his shoulder, and he chuckled again and ran his fingers through my hair.

"Don't mess it up." I whispered, and he chuckled once more.

"Never." He whispered, and I blushed.

"Are you sure about that? Never?"

It was his turn to blush. "Well maybe…" He pulled my head up and his eyes shifted to my lips.

I kissed him once, softly, just a short kiss, and he smiled. "Thank you…"

"For kissing you?"

"Exactly." He laughed.

I laughed too, but suddenly I was dizzy again, and everything faded away.

**Hope you liked Kurt's Delusions! Or are they delusions? ;D **

**That's for me to know, and you to find out! :D**

**Leave me a review! They help me get through the days…**

**~CC**


	11. 11-My Little Hobbit

_**11. My Little Hobbit**_

I opened my eyes, slowly. I was on Blaine's bed, I knew it instantly. I turned my head a little bit, and discovered that Blaine was lying next to me, his eyes closed. I realized my shoes and my jacket were gone.

"Blaine?"

He jumped, his eyes flying open. I pulled myself up so I was siting, cross legged, as he spoke. "You really need to stop doing that. The fainting stuff? It's getting kind of annoying."

"I like it." I blurted before I could think about my words. I snapped a hand over my mouth and looked away.

"What?"

I didn't look up, my cheeks going red.

"Kurt, what do you mean?" he asked.

I just shook my head.

"Have you been going to the 'future'?" He did air quotes.

I looked down, only confirming what he asked.

"Kurt, you can't believe that stuff. You're probably just dreaming, what you're saying isn't possible."

"But what if I want it to be possible?" I sniffled, looking up, tears in my eyes. It sounded like he was saying we would never be together.

"Are you crying?!" he said, appalled.

"No," I said, wiping off my face.

"Kurt, tell me what's wrong. Why? Why is this making you sad?" he scooted closer, putting his hands on my shoulders.

"I-I..." I looked at him, and our eyes locked.

I hadn't even noticed that we both had started to lean in until Blaine pulled back and dropped his eyes. "You didn't answer my question." he mumbled.

_Tell him!_ Something in mind screamed, and something else screamed, _don't!_ My hands dropped from his shoulders into my lap. My mind went with the more sane option.

"It's nothing."

"Kurt, I know that it's not. I KNOW you. I care about you. I know that it's NOT nothing. So tell me."

I looked up, into his eyes, which were searching mine. I took a deep breath. "Blaine..."

His eyes continued to search mine, like he could sense what I was going to say before I said it.

"I like having these d-dreams, because... B-because in them," I swallowed, my voice dropping to a whisper and I dropped my eyes. "You and I are together."

I was deathly afraid, afraid of what he would think, what he would say, or what he would do.

There was a long silence and I ducked my face.

"Kurt..." he murmured, his voice cracking a bit. I looked up, meeting his eyes. Did I... did I see hope in his beautiful hazel eyes? "Do you really mean it?" he asked me, his eyes staring intensely into mine.

I nodded, swallowing. Did that mean he-

Before I could even finish the thought, he gasped, "Oh, Kurt!" and he tackled me onto my back, hugging me tight. I was surprised, and I couldn't breathe, due to the fact that he was lying on my chest. He pulled me around, sitting up again, so now he was on the other side of me, his legs spread out on either side of me and I was on my knees. He looked into my eyes, a huge grin on his face, tears in his eyes, and his hands on either side of my face as he whispered, "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that."

I laughed once, just a breath, no sound to it, a smile spreading across my face. _He... He liked me too? He felt the same way? _

His grin impossibly got bigger, and he pulled me close and hugged me again. I moved and he helped until I was sitting comfortably on his lap, our arms wrapped around each other. "Thank you so much, Kurt. For having the courage to say it, because I didn't. I never could have done what you did, I never could have said the words," he laughed a bit, sniffing. I think he was crying.

"Are you crying?" I asked him, stroking his back.

He nodded against my shoulder, where he tucked his face. "I'm just so happy," he sniffed again.

I tucked my face into his neck, smiling.

We sat there for a long time, and I was completely comfortable.

"Kurt?" he finally broke the silence, and I was a bit disappointed, but not really.

"Will you..." he pulled away so he could look into my eyes. "Will you be..." he swallowed. "Be my boyfriend?"

I grinned. "Absolutely. Never in a million years would I say no."

He grinned too, a tear streaking down his face, but I wiped it away and hugged him again. He tucked his face back into my shoulder and we sat there again, completely content.

Suddenly there was a bang that sounded through the house. "Hey, Hobbit!" someone shouted.

"Who...?" I asked.

"It's probably Wes and David. They call me hobbit because I'm so short," he blushed.

I giggled a bit, and he blushed more.

"Where are you?" Someone shouted. It sounded like Nick.

"I guess they brought Nick..." he said, and then he hollered, "My room!"

There was the pounding of feet, and then suddenly Wes, Nick, Jeff and someone I didn't know burst into the room. I assumed the last one was David.

Everyone's eyes widened, looking at me on Blaine's lap. They all paused, and then shuffled their feet as if they didn't know what to do.

"Um, Blaine? Care to explain?" Wes said.

Blaine looked at me, and I blushed. He chuckled.

"Boys, meet my new boyfriend," he said, grinning.

Jeff and Nick gasped, and Wes and David grinned.

"When did this happen?" Jeff asked, sitting in the chair at Blaine's desk.

"Like... Ten minutes ago." I said, leaning on Blaine's shoulder.

We talked a little bit, laughing and joking, but I really started to have to pee.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"I have to go to the bathroom... Can you let me up?"

"Sure." he let go of me, and I crawled off the bed and headed for the bathroom.

Halfway down the hall, I accidentally stepped on something sharp, and I hissed, "Ow," checking my foot. But there was nothing there, and I dismissed it.

I realized I had a problem when the second I touched to doorknob to the bathroom, I didn't have to pee anymore. But I swear, I didn't pee my pants!

I went anyways, surprised to find out I barely had to go at all. I washed my hands and started out, but something made me look back at the mirror. And what I saw was all wrong.

"What...?" I whispered.

I was gone. Just like that! I couldn't see my pants or my shirt, but I could see my socks, and the scarf that was around my neck. I could see the towel when I lifted it up, but I was gone. My skin was invisible. I touched my face, and it felt normal. What happened? I felt like I was going to cry, wondering what to do. I started to go down the hall, but then realized how much they would probably freak out and I stopped, and locked myself back in the bathroom.

What is wrong with me?! First going to the future, and after that, turning invisible? What was next? Mind reading? Breathing fire?

"Kurt?" Jeff's voice. "Are you coming back?"

"Um," I called unsteadily, unable to look away from the mirror, "I might be a bit," my voice cracked a bit.

"Are you okay?" Blaine's voice, a bit closer.

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't come in!" I ran over and locked it just as the doorknob jiggled.

"Are you sure? What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" I gasped, holding my back against the door just in case he had a key.

"Are you-?"

"Yes!"

"Okay..." I heard him walk uncertainly away. I peeked out the door, and discovered they were all in his room. I pulled off my socks and scarf and silently slipped into the hall. I caught sight of the mirror, and there was nothing there. I smiled a bit. It was kind of cool, no matter how creepy it was.

I stepped into the doorway of Blaine's room, and they were all sitting around, looking anxious. They whispered to each other, wondering if I was okay.

I hid my phone behind the wall, realizing it was only invisible while it was in my pocket, and texted Blaine that I didn't feel well and I was going home.

As soon as his phone went off, he yanked it out and read the text. His eyes grew infinitely more worried, and he texted back, telling them what I said.

I read my phone screen. **But what about your ride? **

_Shit._ Looks like I was just going to have to wait it out. I went back to the bathroom and paced, continuously checking the mirror to see if I had come back. Blaine texted me a couple times, and I told him I felt sick and I didn't want to throw up out there. He wanted to come help, but I said I didn't want him to see me like this. I stared into the mirror, crying, watching drops of water come out of nowhere, drip down invisible surfaces, and fall to the counter. I washed my face off with the cold water and drank from the faucet.

After about an hour, I realized suddenly that I had to pee again, and I went to pee, but I didn't need to.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" I whispered, going back to the mirror. But I jumped and almost screamed. _I was back_! What the hell is with the having to pee thing? My clothes were back too, and I pulled on my socks and scarf and walked unsteadily to Blaine's room. When I appeared in the doorway, they all looked up, with worried faces.

Blaine was almost instantly in front of me, his hands on my arms. I swayed, and he held me up. "Come on, come sit down," he said, guiding me to the bed, looking really worried.

"Are you okay?"

"No," I said honestly. He frowned and settled me down next to him. I snuggled into his side and hid my face. I actually did feel kind of sick.

I debated telling them. But I didn't want to tell Jeff Wes, nick, and David, I just wanted to tell Blaine.

Luckily, Jeff soon realized that he had to be to his voice lesson, and since they were all in David's car, they all left, saying goodbye and telling me to feel better.

As soon as they were gone, Blaine turned towards me. "Are you alright?" his hand brushed across my cheek.

I nodded. "I'm feeling better."

"What was wrong?"

"I don't know... I guess I was just sick."

"Okay. Well I'm going to drive you home so you can get some rest. Don't forget to talk to your dad. You know, about Dalton."

"I won't." I smiled. He helped me out to his car, and he drove me home.

"Get some sleep," he called.

"Alright. Bye, Blaine."

"Bye, Kurt." he winked, and then drove away.

I went inside, and Finn called, "Your car is in the driveway."

"Thanks." I sais back, a little too harshly.

I found my dad, sitting at the table writing something, and I sat down. I didn't know where to start… he hardly noticed I was there. I wondered briefly what he was writing.

"Dad?" I asked timidly.

"Yeah?" he didn't look up. "Did you have fun with Blaine?"

"Yeah. I have an important question..."

"Mm?" he still didn't look up.

"Like an important life decision needs to be made here." I said.

He finally looked up, his eyes not really refocusing. "Yes?"

"I... want to transfer schools."

That caught his attention fully. He put down his pen. "What?"

"I want to go to Dalton."

"Dalton... Dalton Academy?"

"Yeah."

"But... Why?" he was appalled.

"I'm so... lonely at McKinley. I mean... I don't have any close friends, and everyone bullies me..."

"What about Blaine?"

"Blaine got transferred to Dalton."

"Oh. So that's why you want to go there?" he smiled.

"Um, that's part of it. But he also said that it's really safe. Like no one bullies."

"Okay."

"So?"

"So okay. We'll transfer you. I don't want to see you suffering."

I cracked a smile. "Thanks Dad. When?"

"Well, probably by next week. Can you last a week?"

"Yeah, sure. You know I would dorm there. I would only see you guys on vacation."

"Yeah. But if it's best for you, Kurt. You can visit, right?"

"Uh huh, I'll have my car."

"Okay."

I started to get up, but he stopped me.

"Um, I want to ask you something." he said.

"Yeah?"

"How is it going, between you and Blaine?"

"He... He asked to be my boyfriend today."

His eyes bugged. "Really?"

I smiled, looking down, tracing my finger on the table. "Yeah."

"Okay..." he said, seeming to process this information. "Well..." he took a deep breath, screwing up his eyes like he felt uncomfortable. "There are things... That you need to know, when you're... Um, involved with boys at your age-"

"Oh god, stop, please." I said. "I know what you're talking about; we have a class at school. Don't worry about it, they covered it for you."

"But I-"

"Dad, I don't want to have this talk."

"Neither do I, but-"

"Dad!" I groaned.

"Okay." he put his hands up in surrender, obviously as relived as I was. "But don't stop thinking about it."

"I won't. Can I go?"

"Go ahead," he said, and I ran off to my room. Oh god. My dad just tried to have THE TALK with me. I shuddered. I wouldn't be able to stop thinking about it.

I sat on my bed, and let my mind wander over the day. Dalton, Blaine... What more could I ask for? I felt like I could explode. I put on some music and lay down, closing my eyes.

Maybe it was the fact that I had an exhausting day, or maybe it was that I hadn't slept for a week, but I was asleep the second my head hit the pillow.

**Hope you liked it! YAY THEYRE TOGETHER NOW :3**

**Leave me a review! I love you guys! Peace out!**

**~CC**


	12. 12- Coffee Date Gone Wrong

**12-Coffee Date Gone Wrong**

I woke up the next morning, and I smiled before I could think about it. Blaine was my boyfriend. It was a beautiful thought.

After making sure that I was in present time, I took a shower and got dressed, and when I was eating, I checked my phone.

**Good morning**_._ Blaine had written. **Did you get any sleep?**

**Yeah, I slept all night! :D **

I put my phone away and finished my breakfast, and my phone vibrated while I was on my way out the door. I checked it as I got in the car.

**Great. :) I don't have school today. You want to go get coffee after? **

**Sure! :D I'll see you! **

I drove to school, pleased to find that my car worked fine. When I got to school I retrieved my books from my locker that still seemed to be always jammed, and then headed to my class. As I sat down in my first period, I checked my phone again and found I had missed a text from Blaine.

**Awesome! I'll pick you up after school. **

I smiled, already waiting anxiously for the next moment I would see him.

In science, I sat down at my lab table, disappointed to discover that when we changed seats I got seated at a table by myself. Why didn't I have a partner? I looked around, but no one was absent. I guess we just had an odd number of students...

The door suddenly burst open, and a blonde boy wearing a beanie and a button up shirt, along with glasses, came hurrying in.

"Ah, I know it's your first day, but next time be on time, Chandler." The teacher remarked coldly.

"Sorry, sir! I just got caught up in the crowds and I couldn't find the room." The boy answered. He looked over-enthusiastic.

"Your seat is right over there, next to Kurt. Kurt, give a wave, won't you?"

I waved a bit, half smiling. _Oh boy._ I hope he didn't talk too much... I needed a good grade in this class.

The boy, Chandler, sat down next to me, dropping his bag next to his seat. Judging by the bag and the clothes, he was definitely not straight... I heard someone a table group over mutter, "Look! It's the gay group over there!" and I looked away, ignoring the anger that rose. Great, this was exactly what I needed.

Chandler stuck his hand out. "Hi. I'm Chandler. Kurt, right?"

I half nodded, shaking his hand and not really looking at him.

The teacher started talking, and Chandler turned to listen. The teacher explained that we had a partner project due Friday, and while we could work on it in class, he didn't think we'd have enough time and he urged us to get together after school sometime and get it done.

_Great. This is just what I need. Wonderful. Can I change partners?_

The teacher stopped talking, and Chandler turned back to me. "So why don't we get together after school sometime?"

"We can probably get it done in class..."

"No, we won't have enough time." he grabbed my phone off the table and typed something in, and then typed something into his own phone.

"Excuse me," I said, grabbing my phone back. "That's my phone."

"I know, silly." he giggled. "I was putting my number in it so we can talk about the project."

"I don't think that's really necessary-"

He cut me off, saying, "I'm going to go get the papers."

_God, take a hint._ I thought, turning around and starting to copy the assignment into my notebook.

He handed me the paper, and I just nodded.

We didn't speak, we just wrote for the rest of the period. I was finished three minutes before the bell rang.

"So, what are you doing today?" he asked.

"I'm going to go get coffee." I said, not looking at him.

"All by yourself?"

"No."

"Oh."

There was an awkward pause, where I could almost hear his internal debate on whether to ask who I was going with.

"Well, I'll text you and we can talk about getting together."

"Okay." I said, with a dismissing tone. The bell rang, and I stepped out of the classroom, trying to ignore his footsteps behind me.

I saw the football player, the slushy cup in his hand down the hall. I could see his eyes locked right on me. I could see it coming. Why did Chandler have to be right behind me?

"Shit," there was no running. I squeezed my eyes shut and stopped, grabbing onto the strap of my bag. After two seconds, suddenly there was the slap of the ice cold slushy hitting my face and chest, and I let go of the breath I had been holding, wiping the slushy off enough to open my eyes.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Chandler gasped.

"Yeah, I'm used to it." I said, opening my jammed locker and grabbing the extra jacket I kept just for this reason. I headed to the bathroom and tried to clean the slushy out of my hair. Of course Chandler followed.

"Why do they do that?" he asked, appalled.

"Its because I'm gay and in Glee club," I said, not looking at him.

"Well that's stupid." he stated.

"Yes, it is." I sighed. "But there's nothing I can do about it." I threw away my paper towel and walked out, not waiting for him to follow. Of course he did anyways, chatting the whole time.

After a while I snapped. "Chandler, don't you have to get to your class?"

He checked his schedule. "I have PE... Mr. Trent."

I mentally sighed in relief. I didn't have that. I had PE fourth period. "That's that way. I have English."

"Oh... I'll see you, Kurt!" he waved and scampered off. I sighed, glad to finally be rid of him, and went into my classroom.

After the bell rang, I wasn't even out the doors of the building before he found me, stepping up to my side.

"Hey, Kurt."

"Hi." I mumbled, looking through the sea of people for Blaine.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to coffee. I told you already." I snapped, aggravated with him.

"Oh. Right. Well I'll see you!" he skittered off, and right then I found Blaine.

I headed to him, and as soon as I was close enough I flung myself into his arms, and he laughed. "I missed you too."

"God, school just is so unbearable without you," I said, letting go of him.

He laughed again. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah." I grinned, and we got into his car. He drove to the coffee shop, and we ordered our coffees and sat at a booth that was a little more secluded. He held my hand on the table.

"Why didn't you have school today?" I asked as I sipped my coffee.

"Teacher work day." he explained.

"Ah."

"So, what happened at school today?" he asked.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. New, _annoying_, kid in science. I got slushied." I added quietly.

He frowned. "I'm sorry. Who slushied you?"

"Just one of the kids on the football team. I can't wait for Dalton."

His eyes lit up, and he almost choked on his coffee. He swallowed madly until he could speak again. "You talked to your dad?"

_Right! I forgot to tell him!_ "Yeah, and he said yes!"

"That's great!" he said, grinning.

"Yeah, I'm so excited. This week is going to go so slowly."

"I know." he squeezed my hand.

I set my phone facedown on the table, tired of the uncomfortable block in my pocket, and he did the same.

I chuckled. "Have you noticed how similar our phones look?"

"Yeah, I did when I first got this phone." he said, tapping his finger on the back of his.

"What kind of phone did you have before you got an iPhone?"

Our conversation continued like that for a while, not forced, just light, easy, conversation.

After a while he said that he had to get home, and I stood, grabbing my phone and checking the screen. He checked his as well.

That was the moment I realized that it wasn't my phone.

The screen read **Sebastian**. And the text said, **Yeah, I'm looking forward to that too. ;) Can't wait to see you! **

I looked up and met his eyes and we both spoke at the same time.

"Who's Sebastian?"

"Who's Chandler?"

**Mwa ha ha ha ha!**

**I don't do the cliffhangers on purpose. They just happen…. I don't know. O.o**

**Thanks for reading! Review, subscribe! :3**

**-CC **


	13. 13-Whenever You Want

**Sorry for the weird updating. For the no updates at all for like three months and then suddenly like six chapters. I've been having problems, as some people would say; "Real life got in the way." Sorry, guys. I've been through a lot in a short amount of time, and in this spot in my life fanfiction is the last thing on my mind. Sorry sorry sorry. Sorry for apologizing so much. God, how much can I be sorry? **

**I think you guys will like this chapter ;D Have fun.**

**Please excuse any mistakes. I'm working on getting better at that!**

**13-Whenever You Want**

There was a moment of silence where both of us stared at each other, bewildered. He broke it. "Kurt, who's Chandler?"

"He's the annoying new kid in my science class who won't leave me alone." I told him. Why had Chandler have to be so annoying and trouble-making?

"Why does he have your number? And why is he texting you winking smiley faces?"

"We need to do a project... And because he's weird and stupid."

His eyes slid back down to the phone. "Okay, you should tell him that you're taken, though."

"I will, because I am." I smiled at him. "By the hottest guy in Ohio."

He smiled.

"Who's Sebastian?" I said, holding up his phone.

"Someone who goes to Dalton. He's really kind of aggravating." His eyes took on an emotion that I hadn't seen much in Blaine; anger.

"What does he mean by that text?" I asked as he took his phone back.

"Oh. We were talking about the performance that we have in choir tomorrow... I think he means he can't wait to see my song."

"Oh... What are you going to sing?"

"I'm not sure... Maybe teenage dream."

"Oh. Good luck." I smiled.

"Thanks. Alright," he grinned. "Now that all this texting stuff is cleared up, do you want a ride back to your car?"

"That would be great. Thanks, Blaine."

QQQQ

On Thursday, I stepped out of my English class, and Chandler was waiting by the door. I almost groaned. I still hadn't gotten around to telling him I was taken, mostly just because I couldn't say anything because he was always talking. We were supposed to do our project at the library today. I could probably tell him then. I _would_ tell him then.

"Hi Kurt!" He bounced, grinning.

I tuned him out as I headed outside, looking for Blaine. We were going to coffee before Chandler and I met at the library.

I didn't really remember Chandler was there until he touched my shoulder and turned me around.

"I think it's a great idea, don't you?"

I didn't answer, I wasn't sure was he was talking about.

He had started to lean towards me, was he going to kiss me? I leaned away, furrowing my eyebrows._ Could he not take a hint?_

He was way too close for comfort when suddenly a hand landed on his shoulder and pulled him around. Blaine's fist smashed into his face, and Chandler spun around and hit the ground, his glasses falling off.

"What was that for?!" he gasped. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Kurt's boyfriend!" Blaine growled through gritted teeth_. Oh god, he always comes at the perfect times_. I sighed in relief and then scowled at Chandler. I looked back at Blaine when he let out an irritated breath, and, seeing the fierce anger in his eyes, I began to wonder if it was such a perfect time.

"Kurt, you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend!"

"I also didn't tell you I was interested in you!" I shouted at him. "Can't you take a hint!?"

Suddenly Coach Beiste was there, and Finn and Rachel too.

"What's going on?" The coach demanded.

"Nothing, we were just leaving." Blaine responded, taking my hand and pulling me away.

"Blaine?" she said. "Why are you here, don't you go to Dalton?"

"I was just picking Kurt up, Coach."

"Oh, well you should go now."

"Okay, goodbye." Blaine turned and walked away, not even waiting for me, and dropping my hand. I looked worriedly after him.

"Bye, Kurt," Chandler called.

"Leave me alone from now on," I growled, and then I ran off after Blaine.

To my relief, Blaine hadn't driven away by the time I got there. He sat quietly in his seat. I got in the car, but he still didn't start it.

"I thought I asked you to tell him you were taken." he looked up at me, and there were tears in his eyes. My heart broke into a hundred thousand pieces.

"I was going to tell him today, but he's way too forward. I'm so sorry, Blaine, I didn't mean for anything to happen."

He turned away.

"Blaine, how can I make it up to you?" I begged. I didn't know if I could live with my heart like this.

"I don't know," he said, sounding utterly defeated. "I don't know how I can-"

"Blaine," I said, leaning forward. He turned, and I leaned further and planted my lips on his. I cradled his face with my hand, and after a moment he grabbed my neck and tugged me closer.

A few moments later we broke apart, and he wiped away his tears.

"I guess I'm being silly, huh?" he laughed a bit, sniffling. "It wasn't your fault."

"No, Blaine don't worry about it. Anyone would have thought the same thing. It's my fault. I should have interrupted the bitch at some point so I could tell him that I have a boyfriend."

"I guess... Can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Don't go to school tomorrow."

I was taken aback. "But it's my last day at McKinley..."

"Exactly," he said back. He didn't look me straight in the face.

"I didn't get to say goodbye to Mr. Shue, or Tina... Or Mercedes..."

He sighed, but then his puppy dog eyes lit up. "You'll see them at Sectionals. It's only a month away, you know."

"Oh, right. Alright, I won't go."

"Thanks, Kurt." he smiled. "One more favor?"

"What is it?" I asked, smiling.

"Will you kiss me again?" His smile grew sheepish, and he looked down.

My smile grew. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his.

When we broke away, I whispered, "Whenever you want."

**Hey look! It's not a cliffhanger! OMG! xD**

**Hope you enjoyed. Review! I don't care what you say, tell me you love it, tell me you hate it. Whatever! Just please say something! :)**

**-CC**


	14. 14-Problems and Pranks

**14-Problems and Pranks**

I dropped Blaine off at his house Friday afternoon, after our normal coffee. He smiled and kissed my cheek. "I'll see you later."

"Bye," I smiled. I noted in my mind that there were no cars in the driveway.

I drove home, unable to keep the smile off my face and probably looking demented. I'm pretty sure I scared an old lady that was next to me in her car. _Who could ask for a boyfriend better than Blaine? _

When I got home, I went to my bedroom, spreading out my new warbler outfit. Blaine and I had gone to get it today. He also introduced me to some of my teachers. I had two classes with him, and then of course I'd audition for choir.

I headed for the bathroom, after realizing I had to pee. but, when I got there I realized I didn't actually need to.

_Oh no. _

I looked in the mirror, and sure enough, I was gone. Invisible. Nothing but my socks was visible. I walked through the house, looking for someone, but I only found Rachel, passed out on the couch.

"Rachel," I hissed, shaking her. She didn't move. "Shit." she must be in the future. Why now, of all times?

I went to my room, but I couldn't sit, it freaked me out too much. So I pulled off my socks and jumped in my car, driving to Blaine's house. Where else was I supposed to go? The police station? I could imagine that conversation. _Hey, um, I've turned invisible. Could you call my dad for me?_

I knocked on the door, but he didn't answer. I pulled my key out of my pocket and let myself inside, locking the door again behind me. I headed up to his room, and discovered why he hadn't answered. He was reading a book on his bed, his earphones in his ears. He was humming a song, Fine By Me by Andy Grammar.

"Blaine," I hissed, trying not to freak him out. I was afraid to move anything, because if I did then he'd probably freak out.

"Blaine." I said a bit louder. He looked up, but, seeing nothing, he looked back down. He shook his head like he thought he was going crazy.

"Blaine!" I half-shouted. He pulled out an earbud, looking expectantly at the doorway, where I was standing, but he didn't see me. He smiled a bit and called out.

"Kurt? Is that you?"

"Yeah," I responded, my voice dropping off awkwardly. What was I supposed to say?

He smiled. "Awesome. Come on in." he took out his other earbud, and wrapped his earbuds up in a nice little bow and set them on the nightstand with his IPod.

"Um, I kind of have a problem." I mumbled hesitantly.

"What is it? Come here, let me see." he closed his book. His eyes stayed locked on the doorway, looking almost worried. "Are you hurt? Come inside."

After a moment I spoke again. "That's the problem. I AM inside."

"What?" His eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm standing in the doorway." I promised, looking down at where my feet should have been.

He laughed. "Nice try. Get in here."

"Blaine, I am in here!"

"Prove it." he was still smiling. He thought it was a prank.

"Okay," I said, walking to his desk, by the door. I picked up the bottle of hair gel and waved it around. His eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head, locked on the bottle of gel.

"Do you believe me?" I asked, even though I knew that he did.

He nodded frantically.

"What do I do? I'm freaking out."

"Come here." he reached out. I walked over and touched his hand, and he jumped, grabbing onto my hand. He followed it up to my face, and then he felt my hair. "Oh my god."

"I know."

"When did this start happening?"

"The first time was when I was here, and I locked myself in the bathroom. This is the second time."

"Oh, so that's what was wrong."

"Yeah." I said.

"Wait right here," he said, and then he ran from the room.

What was I supposed to do? I stood there, not moving until he came back, holding a tub of white powder marked flour.

"Where are you?"

"Same place."

He found me, and then he sprinkled some flour over my head so he could tell where I was.

"This is really weird," he said, sitting next to me on his bed.

"Tell me about it." I responded, sighing.

"When does it go away?" he asked.

"I don't know. It was a little more than an hour last time."

"How long has it been?"

"Forty five minutes."

"Oh."

"Blaine... What's wrong with me? First the future dreams and now this?"

"I don't know... Maybe you've become supernatural."

"Oh, yeah, I can't wait to find out what's next," I said sarcastically.

He winced, and I immediately felt bad. "Sorry." I amended. "I'm just a tiny bit tense."

"No, I get it." he patted my shoulder. "You have a good reason."

There was a moment of silence, and suddenly he grinned. "Do you want to have some fun?"

"Like what?" I said cautiously.

"Like freaking out the little kid who lives next door. He's always a jerk to me."

I smiled. "Like revenge?"

"Yeah. He's almost always in the backyard."

"Okay," I said. I followed him to the gate, and he wiped off all the flour from me. We briefly suggested strategy, and then I rubbed the flour onto his face until he looked pale. He caught my hand and kissed it, and I blushed, giggling. "Blaine," I groaned, and he realized that he had left lip marks on my hand with flour.

I opened the gate, and Blaine burst through it. I turned the hose on and dragged it after him.

"Help!" Blaine screamed, "Help!" he looked truly scared. I ran after him with the hose, and it looked like it was floating.

"What?" the kid said, looking up. He saw the floating hose and his face went whiter than Blaine's fake white. I sprayed the water at the kid, and he screamed and ran inside. Blaine ran back to his yard and I followed him with the hose. He closed the gate and we broke down laughing.

He sat, his back against the fence, and I sat with him, still giggling.

"Ah, we should do that more often," he chuckled.

I looked over at him, smiling. Of course he couldn't see it, but still. He looked over when I didn't respond, and then I leaned forward and kissed him. He jumped a bit, not having seen me coming, but then he leaned into me, finding my face and resting his hand on my cheek. I grabbed his pants at his hips and pulled him closer, the feeling in my stomach become worse, instead of better as I got closer. It was kind of good feeling, though. It felt like there were butterflies having a party in my stomach.

After a couple moment he broke away, chuckling. "If I keep my eyes closed then I can almost see you..." he told me.

I smiled and suddenly I had to pee. It took me a moment, but then I remembered what that meant.

"Yes!" I gasped, and he jumped, his eyes opening.

"What?" he said.

"I have to pee."

"What?" He looked at the space I was occupying like I was crazy.

"When I went invisible, I suddenly had to pee, and then last time right before I came back I had to pee, but I didn't actually need to pee."

"So you think having to pee is the sign that you're coming back? Kurt that's ridicul-" he stopped, squinting at me. "I think I might be able to see... Yeah, you're coming back! Sorry I said it was ridiculous."

"It's fine." I planted a kiss on his cheek.

After a moment he smiled, and I looked down. I was back again. I grinned, biting my lip. He half smiled. "I'm kind of glad that's over," he whispered.

"Yeah, me too."

He checked his phone. "It's getting late. My dads going to be home soon..."

"Alright. I'll go," I said, scrambling up.

"Wait," his eyebrows creased. "Where are you going?" he looked really anxious.

"Home...?"

"Um... Would it be so bad... If I spent the night tonight?" he looked down, looking sad and embarrassed. "I'll sleep on the couch..."

"Why?"

"I just... I can't stand being around my dad. He's kind of getting worse..."

"Oh my god. Alright, let me call my dad," I said, pulling out my phone. He seemed quite relieved.

After a long argument with my dad over the phone, I hung up, downcast. "He said no... Because we're driving somewhere to pick up somebody's aunt or something, and he wants me home right now. He got kind of mad... I'm so sorry Blaine. Is there anywhere else you can go?"

He shook his head, dropping his eyes. "No, I'll be fine. Just... Call me tomorrow?"

"Absolutely." I smiled, and I hugged him. "Good luck..."

"Alright, bye..." he mumbled.

I headed off to my car and drove home. When I got home my dad basically shoved me into a car and we headed off driving.

This is going to be a boring night...

I had no idea how wrong I was.

**Love you guys. :D **

**Ill update asap! Please review! Let me know what you think! **

**-CC**


	15. 15-Pounding Hearts

**I love you guys. Just so you know, the next couple of chapters are hard… I'm sorry.**

**I love you guys. Like really. Just don't forget that I love my Blaine and Kurt just as much as I love you guys. And you know how much I remind you that I love you? ;) **

**Don't forget that! **

**I'm sorry for this.**

**Try to enjoy! *smiles sheepishly* **

**16-Pounding hearts **

We drove for two and a half hours, and when we finally stopped I got out and sat on the curb while they headed off to pick up whoever it was that we were picking up.

My phone rang. Pretty damn good timing. Smiling, I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Kurt?" Came Blaine's hushed voice.

"Hi, Blaine."

Suddenly from the other line there came a large crash, and then a moment silence. "Blaine?" I fretted.

"Yeah... It's my dad. He's home... And he's really drunk... And he kind of found out I was gay." he said. It sounded like he was crying. "I'm so scared, Kurt, he says he wants to kill me-"

"Blaine! It's okay." I told him, even though I knew it wasn't. He wants to kill him? I never thought it was this bad. "Are you both in the house?"

"Yes-" Another crash. "I'm in the closet… ironic… I finally come out of the closet and now I'm right back here… but he's looking for me... I... I think he has a knife."

"Call the police!"

"He's my dad!"

"But he's trying to kill you."

"I know, but I can't just call the police on my dad." He sniffed.

"Okay," I took a breath. "Can you get out of the house? Go to my house. You have a key."

"Right. Okay." he took a breath, still half crying.

"I'll be home as soon as a can, okay?"

"Okay." he sounded like he was sobbing. "I have to hang up, the phone will distract me."

I wanted to tell him that I loved him, but it seemed like our relationship was moving a little fast.

Right at that moment, I didn't care.

"I love you, Blaine. Be safe."

"Okay. I love you, too." His watery voice responded.

I smiled. I wanted to be there to kiss him... "Bye, good luck."

"Thanks," he whispered, and then he hung up.

I sat in the freezing cold for a while more until finally they came back. I jumped up.

"Dad, can I drive? I really need to get home..."

"No. We're going just as slow as I drive."

"Dad, I really need to there's a big problem."

"Is someone dead?"

"No..."

"Is someone hurt?"

Not yet. I thought. "No..."

"Well then it's not important."

"Dad, I'm sorry. Okay? I'm really really sorry but I really really need to get home, it's a big deal."

He looked at me for a moment, and then sighed, handing me the keys.

"Thanks dad!" I said.

The two and a half hour long drive took us an hour and forty five minutes, and as soon as we were home I dived in my car and sped to Blaine's house.

When I got there, I didn't like the looks of things. The front door was standing open, and tire tracks of Blaine's dad's car swerved away from the house. Well, he was gone at least... I yanked the keys out of the car and ran for the door.

"Blaine?!" I hollered, closing the door behind me and turning on every light I could find. There was glass everywhere, and there was a hole in the wall of the hall.

"Blaine!" I searched everywhere, his bedroom first. I found every closet, but he wasn't in any of them. Suddenly I had a brilliant idea. I called his number, and then held perfectly still.

_I could hear it ringing!_ I ran after it, and found him in the bathroom.

The second I walked through the door I gasped, my eyes widening and my gut turning at the sight before me.

**Look…. Another Cliffhanger…. I'm so sorry. This one is so bad, too. **

**Please overlook any spelling or grammar mistakes I've made! I'm sorry, and I'm getting better about them. I don't have a beta. :(**

**Please review! Love ya guys.**

**-CC **


	16. 16-Bloodstains

**I know it's short. Sorry. **

**Sorry about this chapter, though. **

**I'm so sorry. **

**16-Bloodstains**

"Blaine?" I whispered, unable to believe what I was seeing.

He was obviously unconscious, but I could see him breathing. He was alive. I rushed over and pulled him out of the bathtub, worried about how much of a dead weight he was. He was alive though, he moaned faintly when I moved him.

He had bruises on his face, he had a black eye, and a gash down the side of his left cheek. But that seemed to be where his dad left him. The rest of it seemed to have been done as self harm.

He still had the knife clutched in his hand, blood staining his hand and the floor. His sleeves had been pulled up, and cuts ranged up and down his wrists, all bleeding down his arms, into his hands, and they had left lots of blood in the bathtub. His shirt was bloody, and his pants looked like they had been dipped in red paint. I wasn't sure if he had any more blood to lose. It was everywhere.

I called nine one one and held the phone against my ear with my shoulder, grabbing a towel out of the cabinet and frantically pressing it against his arm. The blood made angry red slashes against the bright bleached white of the towel, and pretty soon you couldn't see the white for blood.

"Oh my god..." I fretted, the pitch of my voice getting higher like it does when I'm scared. I took deep breaths, grabbing another towel and leaving the bloody one in the bathtub.

"Hello, what is your emergency?" a pleasant man's voice said through the phone, scaring the crap out of me because I had forgotten about the phone next to my ear.

"Um, so I got to my friend's house and he's covered in bruises, he's unconscious, and his wrists are all cut open and there's blood everywhere, and I don't know what to do-"

"Miss, please calm down."

I blushed. "I'm a boy."

"Oh, I'm really sorry. Just hold a towel or something to it and we'll be there as soon as possible. What's the address?"

I told him, and he told me that an emergency crew was coming. I hung up, and grabbed a new towel. Blaine stirred, moaning a bit.

"Blaine?" I mumbled, stroking his cheek and realizing that my hands were covered in his blood and I had left streaks on his face. "Blaine, can you hear me? I love you. Blaine?"

He groaned, mumbling something.

"Stay with me, Blaine. I'm right here." I told him, sniffling and trying not to wipe my face because I didn't want to leave blood all over it.

I continued holding the towel on his arm, and I heard a bang from downstairs and someone hollered roughly, "Wherre are you?"

_The ambulance!_ "Here!"

"Son of a bitch, who else is here?"

_Oh shit. I don't think that's the ambulance... _

"Where are you?!" he screamed. "I came back to finish the job and don't think I won't kill you too!"

"Oh shit, oh shit," I sobbed.

A large bang came from what sounded like the kitchen, and I had seen enough TV shows to know what I gunshot sounded like.

_He had a gun. _

_HE HAD A GUN._

Blood roared in my ears, and my heart pounded. My hands shook as I shut and locked the door. Come on, hurry up and get here! I willed the ambulance.

"Get out herrre!" He roared. "Who arre you?!"

Another gunshot. I tried not to scream and I wiped the tears off my face with my sleeve.

Blaine groaned again, a little bit louder.

"Sh," I sobbed, holding the towel tight against his arms.

"Wherrre are you? Get your bastard ass out herre!" he slurred. "Face me like a man!" he screamed, another gunshot, and almost simultaneously, a huge crash. He was obviously very _very _drunk.

Something slammed against the door. "Let me in, or I'll shoot you!" Something hit the door again, and it flew open, slamming against the wall and taking a chunk of the doorway with it. Little pieces of wood flew everywhere, and suddenly here was a man standing over us with a gun.

"Oh, so it's you! The little gay bitch! Step away from my son, you've already infected him with your disease." he sneered.

"Being gay is not a disease!" I screamed at him, staying in front of Blaine. I knew he wanted to shoot him...

"Get out of my house!" he tacked on some more words that I'd rather not repeat.

"No!" I screamed back, tears pouring down my face.

He raised the gun, pointing it at me. "Get the hell out of my way. I'm going to shoot him, whether you're dead already or not! Run while you can!"

I squeezed my eyes shut, raising my arms to block my face, waiting for him to shoot me. Because I wasn't moving. The boy behind me had become my life, my inspiration. If he was dead, I would never smile again. I would never breathe again.

I would be dead even if he didn't shoot me.

"You have five seconds." he growled.

_BANG!_ I caught my breath, but he hadn't shot the gun.

"Emergency crew! Where are you?"

There was a moment of silence, where Blaine's father looked stunned. Then his eyes hardened. "Who did you call." he growled.

I shook my head, leaning back over Blaine in case he decided to shoot.

"Hello?" the man shouted.

_"WHO DID YOU CALL!?"_ the psycho in front of me screamed, shaking the gun at me.

"I called nine one one because you almost killed your own son!" I shouted back.

"You called the cops?!" he screeched.

I could hear the men running towards us, their feet pounding through the house. But they were too far away.

They had just appeared in the hall when Blaine's dad pulled the trigger, and pain ripped through my body.

**Please don't kill me. I am so sorry. **

**Review, please! **

**-CC**


	17. 17-Bright Colors

**THE STORY IS STILL GOING SO HE'S OBVIOUSLY NOT DEAD! DON'T STRESS! **

**HERE, READ MORE AND DON'T DIE, MY FELLOW KLAINERS. **

**17-Bright Colors**

Two seconds later, Blaine's dad was on the floor, one of the men holding him down and another yanking the gun from his hand.

Someone was in front of me, saying something, no, shouting, but I couldn't hear him. Blood roared in my ears. I couldn't see anything except the gaping hole in my shoulder, and all the blood everywhere. Everything was fuzzy.

"Young man!" the guy in front of me hollered. He was wearing bright colors... They swirled in front of me.

"Yes?" I choked out.

"What happened?"

"He... He shot me..."

"What's your name, son?"

"Kurt Hummel," I gasped.

"Okay, Kurt. My name is Elliot. We're going to take you and this boy to the hospital. I want you to stay awake, okay Kurt?"

"Okay," I sobbed. The pain was excruciating, stabbing at my shoulder. I don't know how I could have fallen asleep. Then Elliot scooped me up, and someone else picked up Blaine. "Blaine," I whispered. I couldn't see him anymore... "Blaine," I cried out. _Where was he? Was he okay? _

"Is that your friend?" Elliot asked me.

"Yeah," I gasped, trying to ignore the pain in my shoulder.

"His name is Blaine," he called over his shoulder.

"Is he okay?" I asked Elliot.

"Sh, Kurt, don't talk."

"Blaine!" I cried. "Blaine!"

"Kurt, are you related to Blaine?"

"No," I swallowed, trying to clear my throat. There seemed to be something coming up my throat...

"How do you know him?"

"He-" I choked on whatever was in my throat. "Boyfriend."

"Ah." that seemed to clear things up for him.

"Is he oka-" I was cut off, coughing and choking on whatever was in my throat. When I pulled my hand away it was coated in fresh blood.

"Uh-oh," Elliot said, his voice dropping a bit. "Um," he called out. I looked up, my vision was blurry but I think we were outside. There were lots of flashing lights. My shoulder pulsed with pain. "We have a kid coughing up blood here," Elliot hollered, and almost instantly there were paramedics.

They asked me lots of questions and told me not to close my eyes. It was hard, I was so tired... I couldn't think straight.

"Kurt!" one shouted. "Can you hear me? Kurt you need to answer me," they told me. Something pressed uncomfortably against my head, but nothing could even match the hideous flame in my shoulder. Someone set me on a stretcher and I heard doors slam. Everything started to move sickeningly. I needed to know about Blaine! Was he okay? I pushed the pain and the sickness as far back as I could, and I forced my eyes open. I stared into the closest paramedic's eyes.

"Where's Blaine?" I demanded.

"Whoa." the paramedic said. "His eyes are open, he's responsive. Get that bullet out of his shoulder." he turned, and spoke directly at me. "Kurt, can you hear me?"

"Yes." I answered. Focusing on the conversation was better than focusing on the terrible pain in my shoulder.

"Okay. Can you tell me what your friend's name is?"

"His name is Blaine." I responded. "Blaine Anderson."

"Very good Kurt." someone was poking something into the hole in my shoulder. I started to look over, but the paramedic quickly said, "No, Kurt, I want you to look at me. Can you tell me the last time you ate?"

"Um..." I forced my brain back over the day, skipping the horrifying moments in Blaine's house, and finally found something. "I had a sandwich. Salami, cheese, and-ah!" there was a horrible ripping sensation in my shoulder, and I cried out, tears springing to my eyes.

"Got it," someone said, and I looked up to see the bullet. The one that had been in my shoulder. I looked away, trying to not throw up.

"Great. Patch that up and give him the shot and get some blood into him."

When I looked around, I realized we were in the hospital, walls rolling past me. _When did that happen? _Everything more than two feet away from me was fuzzy.

They set me up on a bed, wrapping bandages around my shoulder and giving me a shot. I told them my blood type, and they got some blood into me and made me eat a cookie. It tasted funny, but when I told them they just told me that that was okay.

"Where's Blaine?" I cried at a passing nurse.

"Oh, honey," she said, walking up, but before I could hear what she had to say with that brilliant introduction, I passed out and my head hit the pillow.

**At least Kurt isn't dead, right?**

**Right?**

…**right?**

**I'm so sorry guys. I love you. **

**-CC**


	18. 18-Bandages

**Here, guys. Have some lovely Klaine. Be happy. **

**18-Bandages**

I forced my eyes open, trying to swallow. My muscles were stiff, like I hadn't moved in a long time. My shoulder was wrapped in clean, white gauze, and my arm was in a sling. At least I wasn't in the future, having to worry about everything that was happening in real time and not knowing what was happening.

"Good morning, Kurt. How did you sleep?" A man stood next to me, holding a clipboard.

"Unghk." I mumbled, trying to swallow.

"Here," he handed me a glass of water. I swallowed it gratefully, and then swallowed a couple more times.

"Where's Blaine?" I said, looking up at him with worried eyes.

"He's in the other bed," he tapped the curtain next to me with his pen. "Sleeping. You slept for fourteen hours, Kurt. Your family came, they're asleep over there," he pointed. I turned my head, and saw Carole and my dad, sleeping in a hug. Finn was on the floor, leaning against the chair that my dad and step-mom were in. Rachel happened to be there too, but she was awake, staring at me with a small smile. She stood, coming over.

"You really scared us," she said, watching the doctor leave. When the door closed, she sighed. "What happened?"

"I got shot..." I touched my shoulder.

"Yes, they told us that part. Who shot you? And why?"

"Well he wanted to shoot Blaine, but I wouldn't move, and then the ambulance that I called for Blaine showed up, and he got so mad that he shot me."

"Blaine shot you?!"

"No, his dad."

"Why would his dad want to shoot him?"

"It's a long story..."

"Okay." she kissed my forehead. "I'm glad you're okay. Would have been really bad to lose my best friend." _When did we become best friends?_ I thought.

But I smiled. "Thanks, Rach."

She squeezed my hand.

"How does Blaine look?" I asked, worried.

"His face is all bruised up... And he has stitches on his cheek, and he had to get quite a few stitches on his wrists... I don't know how many. They're covered up now."

"Oh... Did he wake up at all?"

"No, not yet. He lost more blood than you, even though he didn't get shot. What did happen to him?"

"I'm not sure; I think he did the cuts on his wrists himself. I can't figure out why, though. Maybe he wanted to kill himself before his dad could kill him?"

She shrugged, being about as helpful as a squirrel would be. I sighed.

The nurse came in, and she gave me some food and a juice box. She told me once I was finished I was allowed together up and move around. I thanked her and started to eat. She had given me mashed potatoes, a small piece of meat, and a fruit cup. I ate it, realizing how hungry I was just as I took the first bite.

Pretty soon I was done, and I pushed the tray aside and pushed myself up. My shoulder twinged a bit, but I ignored it and stood up. My arm sat comfortably in the sling, and I shuffled around the corner to Blaine's bedside.

He looked bad. His face was black and blue, and where there weren't bruises his face was really pale. The gash on his cheek was crosshatched with stitches, and he had a black eye.

His lower arms were wrapped in gauze like the stuff on my shoulder, and he looked uncomfortable, his gigantic eyebrows creased over his closed eyes, and his mouth was stretched into a half grimace.

Rachel saw the look in my eyes and pulled the curtain to give us more privacy. Or me, I guess, because Blaine was still unconscious.

I sat down next to his bed, taking his hand. He shifted in his sleep, and he mumbled something.

I smiled. He shifted again, and his eyes slowly opened. He stared at the ceiling, not even noticing me.

"I'm alive?" he whispered so quietly that I almost missed it.

"Yeah, you are," I said. His eyes flickered over to me. I placed the hand that wasn't around his over the bandage on my shoulder. I didn't want him to know yet.

"What happened?" he asked. "And why does it hurt so much?"

"Why don't you tell me what happened after we hung up?" I said. "I kind of need it to make sense too."

"Oh..." his eyes unfocused as he thought about it. "Well, I was two steps out the door when he found me, and he punched me really hard and dragged me back inside..." he winced, touching his cheek. "He cut me with the knife and punched me a lot..." he whimpered.

I squeezed his hand, saying, "It's okay, it's over. What happened after that?"

"He said that he was going to go buy a gun to kill me..." by now he was crying, and I wiped the tears off of his cheek before they could roll into his cut and burn his wound with the salt. "Thanks." I nodded. "So I dragged myself up to the bathroom and cut my wrists, trying to die before he could kill me... I didn't have the guts to slit my own throat."

"I'm glad you didn't. I found the house in wreckage, you in the bathtub, unconscious, blood everywhere.." I shuddered, and he squeezed my hand. "I called an ambulance, trying to keep you alive, but you were bleeding so much-" I choked up.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt." he said, tears in his eyes.

"It's okay; it's not your fault. Then your dad got home-"

"What?!"

"Let me finish, it's okay. Shh."

"Sorry," he said, frowning.

"And he found me and you in the bathroom, and he had a gun. He was screaming and telling me to move so he could shoot you, but I wasn't going to let that happen... Then the ambulance showed up and he got so angry that I called the cops... He shot me." I moved my hand so he could see the bandage. His eyes bugged. "And the firefighter people pinned him down... I didn't see him after that. They took us the hospital and I passed out. Now we're here... You have stitches on your cheek and on your wrists."

"I-I'm so so sorry," he sobbed. "I didn't w-want you to get mixed up in t-this, it's my fault, I'm s-so sorry-"

"Blaine, stop. Don't worry, okay? We're both okay, your dad is probably in jail, and it doesn't matter anymore, okay? We can just go on living. Hopefully it will get better, now that your dad is in jail."

He just nodded, crying and squeezing my hand.

I found a tissue and cleaned off his face, as he tried to contain himself.

"No, it's okay, just let it out. Don't hold it in," I said, hugging him awkwardly because he was still lying down, and he cried into my shoulder. My uninjured shoulder. I petted his head, murmuring sympathetic words.

When he pulled away, I cleaned off his face and kissed him once, smiling.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through all of that," he whispered, sniffing. His hand brushes my bandaged shoulder.

"It's okay, Blaine. We're both okay, and now we can just be together."

He grinned, looking up at me. "Forever."

**YAY! FOREVER! :D**

**Here ends my random updating for the day, I think. Sorry, but I'll still try to update ASAP! I need badly to edit what I have. **


	19. 19-More Tunes and More Tears

**Yay! I'm updating again :D And it hasn't been like three years! YAY! :D**

**Enjoy :)**

** Tunes and More Tears**

"Are you ready?"

"No," I said, taking a deep breath.

Blaine grabbed my hand. "Don't worry about it. We aren't even going to class yet, we're just getting you a dorm room." he smiled convincingly.

"Okay..." I whispered.

Suddenly my dad appeared. "Come on boys, we don't want to be late. Oh don't bother, I don't care," He said when Blaine dropped my hand. Blaine smiled and grabbed my hand again.

But he dropped it once more when we stepped through the door to the hallways teeming with boys in blazers. It felt weird, almost like my vision was swimming. But I was preoccupied with Blaine, who was shifting away from me.

I looked at him questioningly.

"Come here," he said, and he pulled me behind a door, in a quiet corner. "I have an idea." his eyes brightened like they do when he's excited. It's quite adorable. "Maybe we could surprise the other boys in the Warblers. Like you audition, obviously get in, and I'll pretend I don't know you. Then we tell them you're my boyfriend. Their faces will be priceless."

"But... It's okay to be gay here?"

"Oh my god, more than half of the boys are. Especially in the Warblers. It's completely fine. And there's a strict no bullying policy. Zero tolerance."

"Oh, alright."

"Obviously, Wes, Jeff, David, and Nick will know. But you're rooming with Jeff, I'm with Wes, and Nick and David are in one room. So it doesn't matter."

"Okay, that sounds good."

"Great. I'll tell them. You, go find Jeff and your room, and I'll see you tomorrow in class."

"We have English and Math together, right?"

"Right."

"Okay, I'll see you in English. Remember you can always text me."

"Okay."

He kissed me once, and then he sauntered off, and I went to meet my dad. "Thanks, dad. But I can take my own stuff."

"Okay, you sure you'll be okay?"

"I'll be fine. Remember I have my phone."

"Okay, bye, Kurt." he hugged me, and then headed off to his car. I was left alone in the crowd of boys, most of them looking at me funny. I was wearing the blazer and everything, but my bags made me stick out. I had no idea how I was going to find Jeff.

"Hey, you new?"

"Yeah," I said, turning. A tall brunette with smooth-ish hair stood in front of me. His face kind of looked like a Meerkat.

"Are you looking for someone?"

"Oh, yeah. Jeff Sterling? He's blonde..." I wasn't exactly sure how else to describe him. I had seen him outside, but everyone was wearing the same thing.

"Oh, yeah, I know who Jeff is. He's probably in his room, here, come with me. Do you need help with your bag?"

He took one of my bags, and I still had to practically run to keep up with him. He was a fast walker, and combine that with his long legs; he was practically flying down the hall.

He stopped at a room. "Here," he opened the door for me. "I didn't catch your name."

"Oh," I shifted my bag and stuck out my hand to shake his. "I'm Kurt."

"Kurt? Nice name. I'm Sebastian. Here's your bag, and there you go."

_Sebastian? Wait. That was the guy who was creeping on Blaine? _

"I'll see you around," he winked, and then he was gone.

I stood there for a moment, dumbfounded, but then something wrapped around my waist and I was tossed onto a bed. "Kurt!"

"Hi, Jeff!" I laughed, pushing myself up.

"I missed you, we haven't seen you for a while." he jumped up and danced around me on the bed. He laughed, falling onto his back next to me.

"Yeah. So listen, don't tell anyone about me and Blaine..."

QQQQQ

I stepped into the room where they had the Warblers, nervously tugging on my new, stiff blazer.

"Oh, hello. What's your name?" Blaine said in a loud voice, so everybody noticed me and turned to look. My face went hot.

"I'm Kurt... I'm new. I wanted to audition..."

"Alright. Shoot." Blaine said, plopping back onto the couch. He looked like he was trying not to laugh, but nobody seemed to notice. I located everyone I knew, Wes and Davis standing in the corner, Jeff on the back of the couch, Nick leaning against the wall near Jeff. I saw Sebastian as well, sitting in a chair by the table, his head leaning on his arm, his elbow on the table.

I took a deep breath. I had chosen _'I want to hold your hand,'_ because I loved that song, and it reminded me of my dad, and... My mom.

Everyone stared at me, all the way through the song, and when I finished, I dropped my eyes to the floor.

"That was... Amazing." someone said. It was a voice I didn't recognize, too, which meant that it wasn't one of my friends sticking up for me.

Blaine said, "Alright, everybody vote him in?"

Not one person kept their hand down, and I smiled. "Alright, Kurt, you're in." Jeff said.

I grinned. "Great."

Blaine pushed himself up, and I wondered what he was going to do. He came over and put his arm over my shoulder. "Gentlemen, this boy needs a welcome present."

Everyone looked around, wondering what they could give me.

"I've got just the thing," Blaine said, and he spun me around so he was holding me like you'd someone in a dip during a dance, and he kissed me.

After a couple seconds he pulled away, and I looked at the watching crowd.

It was hilarious. Their expressions ranged from shock to disbelief to horror. "What?" Someone whispered.

"Blaine," Sebastian said cautiously, "I thought you had a boyfriend."

"I do," Blaine said, grinning. "Boys, meet Kurt, my boyfriend."

There was a short pause.

Then the room exploded with cheers and screaming, everyone seemed to be happy, several people hugged me, except Sebastian. He didn't even stand up. His expression was unreadable.

When they were done being excited, Jeff bounced into a chair, dragging Nick with him. They looked awkwardly squished together, but they seemed perfectly happy. "Sing something together!"

Blaine looked at me.

"Yeah!" A boy said. He shook my hand. "I'm Trent, by the way. And we all know, singing a duet is a confirmation of your love for each other."

"Okay..." Blaine grabbed my hand, and said, "Jeff, Nick, Wes and David. Come here," he ordered, and then pulled me into the hall.

The four boys met us out in the hall, and Blaine quickly instructed them, and they went in first. They started the music part for Candles, and then I stepped inside, starting to sing.

"_The power lines went out_

_And I am all alone_

_But I don't really care at all_

_Not answering my phone."_

Blaine stepped inside, his hand wrapping around mine. He smiled at me as he started to sing.

"_All the games you played_

_The promises you made_

_Couldn't finish what you started_

_Only darkness still remains."_

I started back up, singing the chorus with him.

"_Lost sight_

_Couldn't see_

_When it was you and me_

_Blow the candles out_

_Looks like a solo tonight_

_I'm beginning to see the light_

_Blow the candles out_

_Looks like a solo tonight_

_But I think I'll be alright."_

Blaine took a step back, and I sang out, feeling powerful and wanted. Everyone was staring at me, unless they had their eyes closed and were swaying to the song.

"_Been black and blue before_

_There's no need to explain_

_I am not the jaded kind_

_Playback's such a waste."_

He joined back in, but let me sing louder. I felt happy, but I also felt like I was overpowering him. _Sing up!_ I urged him in my mind.

"_You're invisible_

_Invisible to me_

_My wish is coming true_

_Erase the memory of your face_

_Lost sight_

_Couldn't see_

_When it was you and me_

_Blow the candles out_

_Looks like a solo tonight_

_I'm beginning to see the light_

_Blow the candles out_

_Looks like a solo tonight_

_But I think I'll be alright."_

Feeling like I was way too powerful and over him, I let him go, singing louder than me.

_One day_

_You will wake up_

_With nothing but your sorries_

_And someday_

_You will get back_

_Everything you gave me_

_Blow the candles out_

_Looks like a solo tonight_

_I'm beginning to see the light_

_Blow the candles out_

_Looks like a solo tonight_

_But I think I'll be alright."_

When we finished, the applause was deafening, and Blaine wrapped his arms around me. "I love you," he whispered in my ear.

"I love you," I whispered back, holding him tighter.

When everyone calmed down, we all sat at the table. "Blaine, and Kurt, I guess," Trent started, "You guys owe us an explanation. We saw Blaine's house all over the news, something about some guy being locked up, and both the names Blaine, and now that I think about it, Kurt, too." His eyes flicked to me.

Everyone murmured agreements.

I shifted uncomfortably and looked at Blaine. "Are you ready to tell it?"

"If you are. I was unconscious half the time."

"True..." I mumbled.

"Okay, guys. But remember, we're all family here."

A couple guys made an X over their hearts with one finger. It made me smile.

"Okay, so my dad... Is not a nice person. He doesn't deserve a family, my mom, anything. So he came home, drunk, and nobody else was home..." he choked up. I squeezed his hand. He looked up me and took a deep breath. "Sorry."

"Take your time," Sebastian said. Something ran under his voice, but I couldn't place it. I fought back the urge to glare at him and focused on Blaine, who started again to speak.

"Okay and he... Found out I was gay, and he beat me up... I hid in the closet and called Kurt, but he was like two hours away. My dad found me again, beat me up and gave me the cut on my cheek," his finger touched the scar on his left cheek, "And he told me he was going to kill me and he left to get a gun. I... I guess I wasn't thinking straight," he wiped off his face, clearing the tears that were starting to form. He absentmindedly grabbed his arms, where the scars were, covered with his blazer. "I went and tried to cut myself to death... And I passed out," he said, dropping his head. I pulled him close and he cried quietly into my shoulder. The table was silent for a moment.

"But..." Nick said, bewildered. "What happened next?" Everyone looked at us with horrified and scared expressions.

Blaine didn't look up, and I took a deep breath. I decided I was going to crack a joke, but I couldn't bring one up fast enough. So I just continued the story. "Somewhere in there when his dad was still gone, I got there. I found Blaine in the bathtub, bleeding out," I choked a bit, trying to get rid of the image in my head. "And I called an ambulance and tried to stop the bleeding... And Blaine's dad showed up again." a couple gasps. "He had the gun this time, and he found us in the bathroom and started screaming at me..." Blaine's fingers tightened on my shirt. "And the paramedics and firefighters showed up... But before they could get to us Blaine's dad shot me-" Blaine let out a choked sob, and there were couple exclamations from the crowd. "In the shoulder." I unbuttoned my shirt enough for them to see a bit of the bandage. "And then the emergency crew got him, and took us to the hospital. Blaine's dad is now in jail for fifteen to twenty years."

There was a long silence as Blaine cried silently into my shoulder. Blaine broke the silence, pushing himself up and looking into my eyes. "I'm so sorry," he whimpered, still crying.

"Blaine, we've been through this. We're both fine, so it's okay. Shh," I said, wiping away the tears. He sniffed, taking a deep breath.

"Sorry. Sorry. I'm okay."

"It's fine." I told him. "Don't worry about it."

"Come on, let's give them some privacy," Someone mumbled, and they all went to the other side of the room and began discussing Sectionals.

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked him. "I'll take you back to your room."

He didn't say anything, he just nodded.

"Okay, stay here." I stood, and tapped Jeff on the shoulder. "I'm taking Blaine back to his room. We probably won't be back before the meeting is over."

"Okay. Don't worry about it," he said, and then he turned back to Nick.

I helped Blaine up, and led him back to his room. I took off his blazer, leaving him in just the white shirt. He changed into his pajama pants, and then he sat on the bed. I sat next to him.

"I'm so sorry, we shouldn't have told. Can you tell me what's bugging you?" I said, putting my hands on either side of his face and making him look at me.

"It's just... No, it's stupid. You'll think I'm stupid. I am stupid."

"No, you aren't. I won't think so. Come on, Blaine, tell me."

"It's just... The fact that my dad didn't even want me makes me feel like no one will ever want me."

"Blaine, I want you. I NEED you. I need you with my whole heart. I need to be with you."

"But when you get to know me completely? Backwards and forwards? Then you'll just think I'm stupid and you won't want me." he said, sounding sure of himself. It broke my heart.

"No. Blaine, I love you. I love you for you, and I always will."

"Infatuation..." He muttered.

"No, I love you. You're handsome, you're sexy, you're adorable, you're sweet, you're loving, you're caring, you're understanding, and you're amazing. We connect," I said, tapping my chest and then his. "We work well together. I love you so much, I can't explain it. I can't be without you." I didn't give him time to argue, I pressed my lips to his, silencing whatever argument was bubbling to them.

When he pulled away, he sighed.

"Do you believe me?" I asked, stroking his cheek with my thumb.

His mouth opened and he hesitated. But then, "Yes."

I smiled a bit. "I love you," I kissed away a tear that was starting to fall. He wrapped his arms around me and tucked his face into my shoulder. We sat there for a long long time, until someone knocked on the door. Blaine didn't move. I wondered if he had fallen asleep, so I called quietly, "Who is it?"

"Jeff and Nick."

"But neither of you sleep in this room..."

"We don't care. Can we come in?"

"Yes, shh." I allowed, stroking Blaine's hair. A curl had escaped from underneath all the gel, and I gently tucked it behind his ear.

The door opened quietly, and I moved a bit. Blaine had fallen asleep on me, I positioned him better so he was lying on my shoulder, because he was starting to slip. Nick and Jeff sat on the other bed, quite close to each other. "You should get Blaine into his bed."

"Yeah, he was really wiped out..." I sighed, thinking of having to let go of him.

"Me and Nick-" Jeff started, but I interrupted him.

"Nick and I." I corrected instantly. "Sorry."

Jeff chuckled, continuing. "_Nick and I _are going to sleep here tonight, Wes and David are in David and my room," Nick said. "You guys can stay here. But if a teacher comes to check two of us need to hide in the bathroom. We aren't supposed to have more than two people sleeping in a room... And of course, couples."

"Are you two...?" I motioned towards them as I gently pulled Blaine to the top of the bed, careful not to wake him up.

They glanced at each other. "Oh, no, just really close." Jeff laughed.

"Yeah," Nick said quietly.

I know that look. So Nick had a crush on him, but I didn't know about Jeff. Maybe I could play some matchmaker here... I bit my lip before I could smirk.

"Alright," I said lightly as I pulled off Blaine's shoes and his tie. I unbuttoned his shirt, careful not to snag it on his bandages, and I hung them up on the wall. Blaine mumbled something in his sleep as I sadly buttoned his pajama shirt over his chest, but I paused a moment, brushing my hand across his chest. I sighed, finishing buttoning his shirt, wishing his sexy chest didn't have to disappear. But I was painfully aware of the other two boys in the room, and I tucked him into the bed. I cuddled down next to him, my hand intertwined in his. He mumbled something in his sleep and snuggled closer to me. I smiled, sighing.

"So," Jeff said, scooting so he was sitting with his back against Wes's pillows, dragging Nick with him. "What was the first time you met Blaine like?"

"Ooh. Memories." I said, thinking back. "Well, it was the first day of glee club... He sat in the back next to Rachel, and I thought he was pretty damn hot. I remember seeing him look at me and his beautiful eyes." I thought back on the day, losing myself in the memory and the eyes that I couldn't see now…

"Damn straight," Blaine mumbled, his eyes still closed, and the three of us cracked up. He must not have been asleep when I thought he was.

"Your turn!" I said, pointing to them. We told stories and laughed until the early hours, and then we looked outside and realized it was raining.

"Alright. Goodnight, guys." I said, cuddling down next to Blaine. He had woken up a couple times and now was lying on his side, cuddled in to me.

"Goodnight." Jeff said, pulling the covers up over himself, pulling Nick with him. Then he laid with his head on Nick's chest, closing his eyes. Within two minutes his breathing steadied and slowed. He was asleep.

"You like him, don't you?" I whispered.

Nick stared down at the sleeping blonde for a long moment, playing with his hair. Then, ever so slightly, without looking at me, he nodded. I smiled.

"Good to know."

Nick looked up, fear in his eyes. "Kurt, don't-"

"I won't tell him, relax." I added in my mind, _but I will hook you guys up._

The fear only slightly dimmed. "Okay..." I understood the fear. The fear of being rejected, of ruining the friendship, of never being able to make that certain boy smile ever again…

I wondered if I should mention that I had seen the two of them holding hands in one of my trips to the future. But I decided against it, because then I would have to tell them about the fact that I went to the future.

"Goodnight," I said, and I closed my eyes and let myself drift off.

**OMG ANOTHER ONE THAT'S NOT A CLIFFHANGER :O **

**Please Review! I love you guys :)**

**-CC**

**PS: maybe someday I'll tell you guys what my CC stands for ;)**


	20. 20-Too Real

**Another short one. Sorry! Hopefully the next one will go up soon… its much more exciting!**

** Real**

I woke up, and Blaine was gone. "Blaine?" I called out, desperately searching for him. It was super dark, I could hardly see anything anywhere. "Blaine!"

"Kurt?" his voice echoed through the darkness. "Where are you?"

"Blaine!" I shouted, scrambling out of the bed, and crashing onto the floor. I tried to stand, but the floor had gone sticky, and I couldn't get myself off of the floor. "Blaine!" I screamed. "Blaine, help!"

"Kurt," he moaned, stumbling out of the darkness, and that's when I knew that I was dreaming. His eyes were all white, his face pale, and his hands curled awkwardly.

"Blaine! Help me!" the floor was starting to swallow me.

"Its over, Kurt," he said, his voice echoing through the darkness still. It's over. The walls whispered to me. Never again.

"Blaine, please!" I begged, reaching up my hand, the floor reaching up to pull me back down.

"No, Kurt. I don't love you."

I don't love you.

_I don't love you. _

I went weak, and the floor greedily reached up and swallowed me. I fell through the darkness, and suddenly slammed against a white floor, the ceiling closing up above me again. I realized instantly where I was, I was back in the bathroom, blood smeared everywhere, and when I rushed to Blaine's side, he melted into the floor, and suddenly popped up in the doorway, in the place of his father. He yelled gibberish at me, the gun pointed at my head.

"Blaine, don't shoot!"

He snarled, and pulled the trigger.

Time slowed down and I watched the bullet rip apart my shoulder, and from the ugly wound, a black cloud started to coat my shoulder, slowly engulfing me. Blaine laughed and i screamed, trying to wipe it off, but nothing happened. It spread until it covered my eyes, and then everything was black again, and I was falling. Someone caught me, and I looked up to see Blaine, but he didn't look happy. He threw me, and I tumbled across the ground and he screamed profanities at me.

"I hate you! Get out of my life!" he rushed at me, towering over me, his hand on my throat. He was squeezing, and I couldn't breathe...

The last thing I saw was his face, his eyes glaring, teeth clenched...

And then I woke up.

The first thing I saw was Blaine's face, a small smile on his face, his eyes looking into mine. His hand rested on the side of my neck.

I screeched and scrambled away, smacking his hand away from me, slipping and crashing out of the bed, painfully onto my back on the floor.

"Kurt?" Blaine said, panicked.

As the terror of the dream wore off, I realized there was nothing to be afraid of, and I took a couple deep breaths.

"Sorry, bad dream," I explained, taking deep breaths.

"Oh," he said, his eyebrows creasing more. He came over and helped me off the floor, back onto the bed. "Well, Jeff and Nick left, and now we have some alone time. It's about four."

"In the morning?"

"Yeah."

"We went to sleep at one..."

"Can you go on three hours today?" his eyes were burning.

I smiled, my stomach churning in anticipation. "Sure."

"Good," he whispered, and then his lips were on mine. He rolled us over, pressing me into the pillows, his hands on my abdomen. He started hungrily kissing my neck, and I fisted his t-shirt in my hands, wrapping my legs around his waist. He whimpered, and then he mumbled my name, his mouth covering mine again. His tongue traced my lips, and then he dropped down so he was pressed against me. I started to get dizzy, and at first I thought it was because I hadn't breathed in too long, but then he broke the kiss and we both gasped for air, it didn't go away.

"Shit," I whispered, closing my eyes and falling back onto the pillows.

He laughed a bit, rubbing his cheek against mine. "What?"

"I'm... Dizzy."

He pulled away a couple inches, grinning. "Breathe, Kurt."

"No, that's not it. I think I'm going to pass out."

He groaned, rolling off of me, onto his back next to me. "This is getting really annoying, you know?"

"Trust me, I know," I whispered as everything spiraled away.

**Ooooh Blaine is agitated! Uh oh! **

**Please Review! I really want to know what you guys think :)**

**-CC**


	21. 21-Texts and Calls

**Sorry about the wait. You guys know I love you. And that I need to update more. I know. Ill do better. **

**ENJOY! **

**21. Texts and Calls**

I opened my eyes to blackness. I opened them wider and looked around. "Hello?"

I seemed to be on the ground. I pushed myself up, and then lifted my hand. Dirt? I rubbed it in my fingers as turned my head around, and as my eyes adjusted, I began to see that I was surrounded by trees.

I was in the woods.

At night.

_Alone. _

I scrambled up, continuously checking over my shoulder.

"Hello?!" I screamed. "Help! Somebody! Anybody!"

I froze and listened, listening for any sign of life. Nothing.

I searched around myself, and found a small knife buried in the dirt, buried in a soda can, and covered in something dry and dark.

"Is that... Blood?" I whispered, looking at it closely. It sure looked like it.

I had absolutely no idea where to head, no idea which way was out. I found my phone, in my pocket, and looked through my recent texts. It was midnight.

**Blaine**

**Sent: I found it! Don't think I wouldn't have found it! **

**Received: Come home. Please. I need you**

**Sent: I need you to stop doing this**

**Received: Kurt, you've been gone two days. We have police out, everyone we can. Come home, please, we need to talk**

**Sent: No. I'm going to rid the world of this thing **

**Received: Kurt, it isn't yours. Please give it back. Please, can we just talk?**

**Sent: I refuse to let you do this! **

**Received: I love you, but that's not your decision. Where are you? Kurt, you need to tell me where you are**

**Sent: I'm not going to tell you! I'm getting rid of this thing! **

**Finn. **

**Received: If you don't bring your ass back home right now you're going to be dead for the rest of your life. **

_**^Seen at 11:49**_

**Mercedes**

**Received: Kurt, this isn't helping anything. You need to come home. **

**Sent: This needs to end now. **

**Received: And if you let me pick you up we can end it. Just talk to him. **

**Sent: I'm ending this. **

**RachelBerry**

**Received: Come on, Kurt. Regionals is almost here. **

_**^Seen at 11:23**_

**Received: That sounded bad. What I meant was your voice is amazing. You're amazing. I can't lose you. So come home. **

_**^Seen at 11:35**_

**JeffWarbler**

**Received: I'll pick you up if you'd rather see someone else, just please come home. **

_**^Seen at 11:14**_

**Nick and I can pick you up.**

_**^Seen at 11:17**_

**WesWarbler**

**Received: Dude is that you on the news? **

_**^Seen at 11:07**_

I put my phone away. I was on the news? Why was everyone acting like I ran away? What was this 'thing' Blaine and I were talking about?

I didn't know what to do, so I decided to call Rachel and hope to god she was the Rachel from the past. Nobody else would understand.

I dialed her number and hopped from foot to foot, glancing around myself.

"Hello?"

"Rachel?"

"Kurt! Where are you?"

"The woods somewhere."

"Why?"

"Um... Do you know what I mean if I say I don't know?"

"Yes! Oh my god you're the Kurt from the past too?"

I let out my breath. "Yes. And I'm... I'm in the woods with a knife, a soda can, and a bunch of texts telling me to come home."

"Okay, well does your phone have GPS?"

"Yes! Right. Um, do you think I should go back to them? I don't know. It seems like the other Kurt wasn't to eager to go back. And apparently I'm on the news. And I've been gone for two days."

"Okay, so I would say, run from people, but stay as close to where you are now." she said thoughtfully. "So when the real Kurt wakes up, he'll know where he is, and how to get out. Make some sort of marker, and then go back there."

I buried the knife in a tree, making sure you could only see it if you looked for it. Then I slowly started to make my way around, looking for something, anything. "I can't see anything."

"Shit. Kurt, I'm about to pass out. I can't help anymore," she said.

"Ah, okay. I'll see you," I responded, trying to hide my panic. She was leaving me here alone.

"Bye," she mumbled, and I heard a thump and the sound of her breath leaving her body.

Maybe she should have sat down first.

I didn't want to hang up, the phone meant life, protection.

There was a groan from the other line. "Hello?"

"Um, hi Rachel."

"Kurt," she mumbled.

"Hi," I said.

"I actually still can help you," she said.

"What?" I stumbled over a branch and fell on my face.

"When you guys come from the past I can still see and hear things happening, only you guys have control of the body."

"Seriously?!" I gasped.

"Yeah." she said.

"Okay. Can you tell me what's going on?"

"Sure. You-" Before she could get going, my head swam.

"Shit. Sorry, I'm gonna pass out..."

"Get back to the first place. My Kurt still knows where you guys are, but this will help him."

I ran back towards the spot, and sat down, just like where I had woken up.

"Okay, bye Rachel,"

"Bye," she whispered, and then I hung up.

I took a deep breath as the dizziness multiplied.

"I'm sorry; Kurt, but I don't know why this is happening either." I told the other me, and then everything went black.

**WOO CONFUSING CHAPTER! :D Ill try to post again tonight so you guys get better than this but glee is starting soon so idk how far I'm going to get :/ **

**-CC**


End file.
